Bringing them Home
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: What if Gibbs believer's Jenny's alive and goes to find her with the help of Ducky. What if Tony & Ziva have been married all along? What if two weeks after Gibb's leaves to find Jenny, Tony is run off the road? What if because of injury and some unknown reason Vance fires Tony? What if the rest of the team quits because of this? How will Gibbs take that his team is gone?
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: All characters do not belong to me.**

**Introduction**

What if Gibbs believer's Jenny's alive and goes to find her with the help of Ducky. What if Tony & Ziva have been married all along? What if two weeks after Gibb's leaves to find Jenny, Tony is run off the road? What if because of injury and some unknown reason Vance fires Tony? What if the rest of the team quits because of this?

How will Gibbs take that his team is gone.

Will Gibbs & Ducky return with Jenny? Will they find out who caused Tony's accident? Will they find out what Vance has hidden? Will the team return? Will Gibbs be able to find them and get them home?


	2. Prologue

**Prologue **

* * *

><p><em>Week after Jenny death<em>

* * *

><p>"Boss. She's died", says Tony<p>

"She had no pulse Gibbs", Ziva says softly

By now the whole team had surrounded them.

"My gut is telling me she's alive, and I'm going to find her", Gibbs states

Ziva, Tony, Abby, McGee and Palmer exchange worried looks at each other.

"Well then Jethro if you are going then so am I", says Ducky

"Thanks Duck, I could use the company", says Gibbs

"I have plenty of unused leave time that I haven't used", Ducky continue

"Good. I will tell Leon", says Gibbs while heading towards the stairs.

Ten minutes later he comes down.

"DiNozzo! Your in charge", Gibbs says grabbing his stuff.

Abby shots across the Bullpen, and flings herself into Gibbs arms.

"Please, Please, Please, don't go Gibbs we need you", cry's Abby

"I have too go Abs, I have to find her", say's Gibbs while prying Abby off him.

Then he walks out with Ducky saying, "Be safe"

After the elevator closes, complete silence enters the bullpen. All of them looking at the elevator hoping that they would be back. But after ten minutes they all realize that they aren't coming back without Jenny. When they realize this Abby flings herself into McGee's arms crying, Tony wraps his arms around a now teary-eyed Ziva and Palmer just looks lost.

"Come on. Lets go get out of here. We won't get any more work done tonight. You guys can all stay the night at my place", says Tony softly

He was answered with soft Yeh Tony's. He knew that Gibbs and Ducky wouldn't be back for a while. So it was up to him to keep the team together.

* * *

><p>Unknown to the team they were being watched, by none other then Leon Vance the new director of NCIS, who had a smirk on his face…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks after Gibbs leaves<em>

* * *

><p>Tony is driving back home from work and he can't wait to see his wife, she was at home sick today. And he can't help grinning; remembering when the team found out he was married.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback: The Night Gibbs left.<strong>_

"_Tony we can go back to our own places, your apartment is not big enough for all of us", says McGee. They were in the parking lot heading towards their cars._

"_Trust me my place is big enough for all of us", says Tony looking at Ziva with a smile._

"_If your sure", says McGee going towards his car._

"_Tim, just make shore you follow me", says Tony going into his car with Ziva. Then he pulls out with McGee, Palmer and Abby._

"_I love you Zi, and I think it is time we tell them", says Tony_

"_I love you too and you are right we will tell. They will find out any way by one look inside our house", Ziva says with a smile_

_Tony laughs "Your right sweetcheeks"_

"_Of course I am my little hairy butt"_

_When they finally reach the house and get out of their cars. Tony and Ziva look at the rest of their team looking at Tony in shock._

"_Wow Tony, this place is huge", says Abby_

_He laughs, "Wait to you see the inside of it"_

_Then he opens the door and leading them into the living room._

"_This is beautiful Tony", says Abby_

"_Thanks Abs"_

"_Only you Tony could have a 80inch flat screen TV", says Palmer and McGee_

"_OH my GOD", Abby yells catching sight of Tony & Ziva's wedding picture. "You two are married"_

_The others look at them with shocked expressions. Ziva turns to them smiling and says "Yes we are, we didn't tell anyone because we didn't want to lose our jobs. The only one who knows is my father, he's the one that bought us this house", explains Ziva. _

_While Ziva was talking, Tony had come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her head._

"_Wow. How long have you guys been married?" asks McGee_

"_Yeh. And how come you didn't tell us?" says Abby_

"_To answer your first question we have been married for nearly 8 years, just before I came to work for NCIS and before you ask I didn't know Ari personally he wasn't at our wedding. Only Ziva's father was there. Now to answer your second question we didn't tell you because we didn't want you to slip up and tell someone. But now is the time for us to tell you", says Tony_

"_We won't tell anyone Tony you have our word. We are family, I think as you as my big brother and Ziva as my sister", says Abby_

"_Yeh Tony, you have our word we will not tell any one. I think as you as my brother too, and you Ziva as my sister", says McGee_

"_I won't tell either", says Palmer_

"_Thanks you guys our the best and since we are being honest, I think of you as my little sister Abby and I think as you as my brother too Tim. And Palmer you are one of my greatest friends. And I know you will keep our secret", says Tony_

_They spent the rest of the night, discussing how Ziva & Tony kept there secret._

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

><p>Tony was broken out of his thoughts by the ringing of his cell phone. He answer's it and puts it on speaker.<p>

"DiNozzo"

"Hello, my little hairy butt", says Ziva

"Your sounding better sweetcheeks"

"I'm feeling a lot better", she replies

"That's good"

"When will you be home", she asks

"I should be home in 15 sweet….", he begins to say.

Then something hits his side of the car and then the whole world goes black.

* * *

><p>At home Ziva hears the crash and she begins to yell Tony's name.<p>

"TONY, TONY. Are you all right?"

When she doesn't get a replay she runs to get her mobile and dials McGee's number.

"McGee"

"McGee, help, I was talking on the phone to Tony, then I heard a crash and I can't get him the answer me", cries Ziva

"Calm down Ziva. I'm on my way with Abby and Palmer. I'll get Abby to run a trace on his phone", says McGee

"Please hurry Tim", says Ziva hanging up.

* * *

><p>Tim is now racing across town with Abby and Palmer with him.<p>

"Tim, the trace says Tony is about 5 miles way of our current position", Abby says

They arrive there is a matter of minutes and the see a horrific site. Tony's car was slammed into a tree on the driver's side of the car and the damage done to the car was horrific it was like someone hit him.

"Abby, call a ambulance", yells McGee while running towards the car with Palmer right behind him with a first aid kit.

"Oh my god. Tony, Tony wake up and talk to me", says McGee

Tony was covered in blood and it looked like his left leg was trapped.

"He's got a pulse, but it's slow and weak", says Palmer

"ABBY, where the HELL is that Ambulance", shouts McGee

"They are on there way, I also called the fire department", says Abby crying.

"Good work Abs. I want you to grab my camera out of the back and take photos of the scene, and then I want you to wait at the car", says McGee.

Abby does what McGee says. And 10mins later the Ambulance and a fire truck pulls up.

* * *

><p>It takes them 3 hours to free Tony from the wreckage and they immediately put him in the Ambulance and speed away. Palmer went with them, while Abby and Tim went to tell Ziva.<p>

"What's happening Tim?" asks Ziva

"Ziva. Tony was involved in a car accident. It's pretty serious, he's on his way to hospital now", says Tim softly

"I have to go to him"

"I will drive you. You are in no state to drive", says Tim

* * *

><p>They had been at the hospital for hours now and they still had no news. The nurse at the front counter said that Tony was taken straight to surgery and that he is in critical condition. Abby had tried 5 times to reach Ducky or Gibbs, but with no success so she just had to give up. She sat down in her chair, glancing at Ziva, she is a wreck Tim and Palmer are trying to comfort her but with little success.<p>

Then finally they see a doctor approaching them.

"Family of Anthony DiNozzo", he says

They all get up.

"How is he?" whisperers Ziva

"Mr. DiNozzo. Has 4 broken ribs, one punctured his lung, a broken arm, internal bleeding, which we were able to fix, a severally broken left leg, his knee is shattered, his left hip is broken in two places and his ankle is broken", the doctor says

"He's going to be alright? Isn't he?" asks Ziva

"Well, we were able to fix and set his broken leg, we have placed pins in his hip and we were able to set his knee with screws and plates. He will be in a wheelchair for the next couple of months, then on crutches for months after that. It will be over a year before he can return to work. But that is not what has us concerned, during the accident Mr. DiNozzo hit his head, we found a bleed in his brain, we had to operate to stop the bleed. The problem is we don't know if he will wake up and until he does we don't know if there has been any damage done to his brain", says the doctor.

There was silence in the room, know one could believe that this was happening.

"He will wake up", declares Ziva quietly "Can I see him?"

"Yes, he is being moved to the ICU. I have made it so you all can stay with him", the doctor says kindly, "I'll show you the way"

He leads them to Tony's room. Then leaves them to it. They can't help but notice how pale and lifeless Tony looks, being hooked up to all those machines.

Ziva approaches the bed whisperers in his ear "I love you Tony, and you will wake up and come back to us"

After kissing him, she sits down it a chair to wait. They all follow her and sit down too, all of them praying that he would be ok…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i will try to update again quickly.<strong>


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

><p><em>Hospital<em>

_5 weeks later_

* * *

><p>Ziva was sitting by Tony's bedside, like she has been doing everyday and night for 5 long weeks. And he still hadn't woken up; Ziva has been talking to him trying to get him to wake up. So had everyone else, McGee, Abby and Palmer had been staying with her most nights, even Fornell had come by a couple of times to check on him. There had been no breaks in who ran Tony off the road, the team had been looking into it when Vance told them to stop and focus on other cases. But that hadn't stopped the team into looking into it on their own time.<p>

Abby had also tried locating Gibbs and Ducky with little luck, until she was forced to give up and focus on helping Ziva, who found out she was pregnant, just four weeks ago. When she found out she was a mess, know one could calm her down. She kept saying she needed Tony, over and over again. It took her a whole day to calm down enough for the team to help her. She went to a doctor's appointment and found out she was a month along. She was excited but nervous at the same time. The whole team knew what she needed and what she needed was Tony to wake up and be ok.

* * *

><p>Ziva was asleep by Tony's bed, when some one touched her hand waking her up. Ziva bolted up right and heard someone trying to speak to her. Ziva turns her head to Tony, whose brilliant emerald green eyes were looking at her.<p>

"Oh my God, Tony, Your awake", Ziva exclaims, throwing her arms around him. She heard him grunt, "Sorry"

Tony tried saying something, but nothing came out. Ziva realizing this and called for help. The doctor and nurses come running in.

"What's the matter?" the doctor asks

"He's awake and having trouble speaking", Ziva replies

"Good to see you awake Agent DiNozzo. Your wife has been very concerned about you. Mrs. DiNozzo will you give us a minute?"

"Yes of course, I have to let the others know he's awake", Ziva says, "I'll be right back. I love you"

Ziva walks out of the room and into the waiting room dialing McGee's number.

"McGee"

"Tim, He's awake, Tony's awake", Ziva exclaims

"Really he's awake. That's great news we will be right over", says McGee

"See you soon", Ziva replies hanging up, as the doctor approaches her.

"Well how is he?" Ziva asks

"He will be ok. I have the nurse taking him for a scan at the moment. It looks like he is having trouble speaking. We hope that he will regain use of his voice but it might be awhile", says the doctor

"Thank you doctor. When will he be back?"

"He should be back from the scan any minute now. I'll have the nurse come and get you when it's aright for you to return"

"Thanks", Ziva replies

15 minutes later the nurse comes out and says it's all right to go back in.

"We have given him a white board and maker, so he can communicate with everyone", the nurse says

"Thank you", Ziva, says

As she enters the room she sees Tony looking at her and he monitions her forward with one hand.

"**Are you all right", **he writes

"Yes I'm alright. I have news for you. You are going to be a daddy", Ziva says with a smile.

She looks at Tony and he has a huge grin on his face.

"**Really?"**

"Yes, I found out four weeks ago"

"**How far along are you?" **

"Now I'm about 2 months along and my doctor says everything is ok", says Ziva, "I love you very much Tony and I've missed you like crazy"

"**I Love you too and I'm sorry I worried you"**

"**Do you know who did this to me?"**

"No we don't, that reminds me, the others will be here any minute, they have been so worried about you", says Ziva softly

"**Is Gibbs and Ducky with them?"**

"I'm so sorry, we don't know where they are. Abby has been trying to find them but she hasn't had any luck", Ziva says, wishing she give him better news.

Before he gets a chance to reply, they hear a squeal.

"Oh my god Tony, I have missed you so much", squeals Abby, throwing her arms around him, and he groans in pain.

Hearing his friend's groan of pain, McGee approaches Abby and pries her of him, "Sorry Tony, we tried to calm her down", says McGee looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Tony, but it's so good to have you back", says Abby

"We're missed you Tony", says Palmer

"Guy's Tony is having trouble speaking. So he has to write what he wants to say down", explains Ziva

"**Hey guys, I'm sorry I worried you"**

"It's alright Tony. We are glad you are back", says McGee

They spend the next hour catching up, when Tony falls asleep, the other's continue talking quietly to themselves. Saying how glad they were to have Tony back…

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile across the country<em>

* * *

><p>"Duck, we have tried every hospital in California. Where else could she be?" asks Gibbs<p>

"Che may have been taken, so she wouldn't have gotten proper medical attention", replies Ducky

He sighs, "We have to find her Duck. We just have to"

"I know Jethro, and we won't give up until we find her", Ducky replies, looking at his heart broken friend, praying that they would find her in time…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: So sorry for the short chapter. It maybe a week before i update again, i have a driving test coming up and i'm spending all my time practicing for that. Please review.<strong>


	5. Chapter 3

****Author's Note: I'm updating all of my stories because I have finished my driving text****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .3.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Two Weeks Later…<em>

_Tony's Hospital Room_

* * *

><p>It has been two weeks since Tony had woken up from his coma and he was improving everyday. He was able to speak a little bit now and now that his arm was out of plaster he could sign to Abby. He was very grateful that he had taken the time to learn 2 years ago.<p>

In the past two weeks a lot had happen, he found out his wife was pregnant with twins, TWINS! He had become closer to Tim and Palmer who came to visit him everyday. Even Fornell has come by a couple of times to keep him updated on everything that were going on. He was broken out of his thoughts by Director Vance entering his room. He frowned at the man, he didn't even knock. He got the white board and wrote,

**Don't you ever bother knocking?**

"I don't need to DiNozzo, I'm the director of a federal agency I don't need to bother with knocking", he says

Tony's frowns at the man. Vance is seriously full of himself.

**What can I do for you director?**

"I'm going to have to firer you DiNozzo", says Vance with a slight grin

**Why the hell would you do that?**

"Because you are no could to the agency anymore. With your injuries, you will be unable to return to duty", says Vance.

But that was not the real reason for firing Tony and Tony knew that. Tony could see it in Vance's eyes.

**The doctor said I would be able to return to duty, but it will take a bit of time.**

"I'm sorry. But my decision is finally", he says

Tony could tell he wasn't sorry and that he was very happy to finally get rid of him. As long as he was fired, Tony has no problem with saying what was on his mind.

**You will not get away with this**

"But I will"

**No you won't. I am very well liked in the agency and once word gets around to what you did you will be in big trouble.**

"I highly doubt that DiNozzo"

**You better run director when word reaches Gibbs that you fired me there won't be a place on this earth that you can hide from him**

"I highly doubt that DiNozzo", Vance says and walks out.

Once Vance walks out Tony was left only with his thoughts. He couldn't believe Vance fired him. Scratch that he could believe it, Vance had hated his guts since he first arrived. He was broken out of his thoughts by Ziva, Abby, Tim and Jimmy's arrival.

"What's wrong Tony?" asks Ziva noticing his expression

**Vance fired me**

"HE DID WHAT", they all yelled

**He said because of my injuries he has to firer me**

"But that's a load of crap. We all know you will be out of action in the field for a while. But there is nothing stopping you being on desk duty", Ziva explains

**I know Zi, but there is no stopping him. He did tell me he was sorry, but I could tell by the look in his eye that he was lying.**

"I will go and talk to him", Ziva declares walking out of the room

"We will too", the others say and follow Ziva out.

Tony could only watch as they walk away. Hopefully they won't do anything stupid…

* * *

><p><em>Later that day…<em>

* * *

><p>Ziva and the gang had been waiting all day for Vance to come back into the office. As they waiting they were preparing to leave. If Vance didn't bring Tony back they would leave.<p>

Everyone in the building could tell something was up with the MCRT team. And if the look that Officer David had on her face was anything to go by, this was not going to be good.

Finally Vance came in, not even looking at the MCRT team. He made his way up the stairs with Ziva, Abby, Tim and Palmer right behind him.

"Why the HELL did you firer Tony!" Ziva shouted at him

"Yeh he is one of THE BEST agents you have here", Abby shouted

"I have to agree with Abby, Tony is very BEST AGENT you have here", exclaimed McGee

"Tony has a lot of friends in the building and they are not going to take kindly to him being fired", says Palmer

By this time all activity on the floor had stopped and everyone was looking at the balcony in shock and anger. Including Agent Fornell who was there consulting on a case. Did Vance really firer Agent DiNozzo everyone knew he was the best agent in the building. He was also very loyal to his fellow agents.

"I fired him because he is not what this agency needs. And with his injuries he will not be able to return to active duty", Vance says

"The is bull crap and you know it!" shouts Ziva

"Watch your tone with me Officer David or you will find yourself on report, know matter who your father is", Vance says

"There won't be any need. I quit. You can take your report and go the hell", Ziva yells and storming down the stairs.

Everyone's eyes were on her as she grabbed her stuff and stormed to the elevator. As soon as the doors were closed all eyes were once again on the balcony.

"Agent McGee, I'm promoting you to lead agent", Vance says

"I don't want your promotion; all I want is to be Agent DiNozzo's senior field agent or Agent Gibb's probie. So you can take your promotion and go the hell because I quit too", growls McGee

"I quit too", says Abby

"I will not allow you to quit Miss Sciuto", says Vance grabbing her arm, "You're the top forensics expert in the country"

Then Abby does something that everyone was not expecting, but they all loved her for doing it. She punches Vance in the nose, breaking it on impact.

Everyone grins at the look on Vance's face.

"Don't you dare touch me or tell me what I can't and can do. And just so you know Gibbs will kill you when he finds out what you have done and I will help him", Abby says and starts to walk down the stairs.

"Is that a threat Miss Sciuto?" growls Vance holding his nose

"No it's a promise", she replies walking away. With McGee and Palmer following her. They grab their stuff and walk out of the building that they once called home.

Everyone knew she was right. Once Agent Gibbs learns that they are gone, everyone is going to have to start running for the hills to escape Gibb's furry…

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

* * *

><p>"I think I got a lead Duck", says Gibbs<p>

"Well do share Jethro", says Ducky

"I talked to the doctors and they say they had someone matching her description in a hospital up north", Gibbs says

"Well let's get going, hopefully we will have our Jennifer in our arms soon", says Ducky

And they both run to their car. Hoping that they were on the right track…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review i'm feeling a bit down after failing my driving text by one point.<strong>


	6. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long, i have had the flu, and when i get sick i really get sick. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .4.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Outside NCIS<em>

* * *

><p>"Abby that was amazing", McGee exclaims hugging her tightly<p>

"Thanks. It felt so good", Abby replies

McGee laughs, "I bet it did. I think it is time for me to tell you something"

"What is it Timmy?" Abby asks

"I love you Abby", McGee says

Abby squeals, "I love you too Timmy"

Abby throws her arms around Tim's shoulders and kisses him.

"I have loved you for a long time Abby", says McGee

"I have loved you too", Abby says after McGee kisses her again.

"I had wanted to do this for a long time and I can't imagine doing it anywhere else", McGee says dropping down on one knee, "Abby I have loved you for a long time now would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Yes, Yes, Yes, a million times yes", Abby squeals and launches herself into Tim's arms covering his face in kissers.

* * *

><p><em>Tony's Hospital Room<em>

* * *

><p><strong>YOU DID WHAT? <strong>, Writes Tony in big letters

"We quit", Ziva says simply

**Why would you do that? **,Tony writes

"Because you are our friend Tony. And there is something really hinky about Vance", Abby says from McGee's lap

**Um Thanks**, Tony writes

"You don't have to thank us Tony. We are your friends", says McGee

"You should have heard him Tony. He said he would rather by your senior field agent, then lead agent", Abby says

**Wow, Thanks Tim**

"No thanks necessarily", Tim replies

**Abs, What happened to your hand?**

"I sprained it on a stubborn heard", Abby replies

"What she means is she punched Vance in the nose, breaking it", Tim says laughing

"Really?" asks Ziva

Now she wished she stayed long enough to see it.

"Yep", Abby replies popping the 'p'

"You should have seen Vance's face when Abby punched him", chuckles Tim

"He was absolutely livid", chuckles Palmer

They all started laughing.

"Guys guess what?" asks Abby bouncing up and down

**What?** Writes Tony

"Tim and I are getting married", squeals Abby

There were chores of wows and congratulations.

**Tim if you ever hurt her you will have me to deal with. Got that?**

"Yes Tony. You have my word I will never hurt her", Tim says

**Great. When are you guys getting married?**

"Soon", they both say

"We have to talk about what we are going to do now", says Tim

"Tony and I will be going to Israel. My father is sending us guards. We fear that whoever hurt Tony will do it again. We will be safe there", Ziva says

Abby, Tim and Palmer look sad but they both understand.

"Well then we are just going to have to get married before you leave", Abby says

**What about Gibbs, Abs? We all know you want him to be there.**

"Gibbs left us. We have had to deal with all of this on our own. If he comes back we will have another wedding", Abby says sternly

**Ok Abs if you say so**

"After the wedding Abs and I can go on an extended honeymoon. It will get us out of town. We should all buy disposable cell phones that way we could keep in contact with each other without fear of being found", Tim says

"Great idea Timmy", Abby says

"I'll go away for a while and finish my doctorate", Palmer says

**That will get us all out of the way. I don't want anything to happen to all of you.**

"Ah Tony you are so sweet", Abby says going to give him a hug

"We are going to have to get someone we trust to keep an eye on everything and to tell us when Gibbs gets back", Ziva says

"I'll do that", says a voice from the door

They all jump but then relax as they recognize the figure.

**Hey Fornell. What are you doing here?**

Fornell smiles and says, "I'm here to tell you I saw what happened and I'll help you in any way I can"

"Well can you keep us up to date on everything that is going on while we are away", asks Ziva

"Sure. I'll also keep an eye on Vance", Fornell replies

**Thanks. Don't let him find out.**

"Sure I won't. Now that is settled, don't we have a wedding to plan?"

* * *

><p><em>NCIS Headquarters<em>

* * *

><p>Vance was sitting at his desk smiling to himself. He had just gotten rid of his fret. The only problem was he didn't think they all would quit over it. The over problem he had was that other teams had started to quit also, saying they wouldn't be back until DiNozzo was back. And that was not going to happen. He would just have to replace those teams, with teams that were loyal to him. He was broken out of his thoughts by Agent Dugan coming into his office.<p>

"We have a little problem sir", he says

"What is it?"

"The computers in the main bullpen are not working and we have tried everything to get them to work", he replies

"Get the computer technicians to have a look at them. Anything else?" Vance asks

"Yes there is one other little problem", Agent Dugan says

"Well what is it?"

"It is the forensic lab. We can't access it. It appears to be in lock down", he replies

"WHAT!" Vance yells

"We can't get into it. I'll have the technicians look at it too", Agent Dugan replies fleeing the room.

Vance was fuming, how could they have done that?...

* * *

><p><em>Hospital in Northern California <em>

* * *

><p>"Excuse me have you got a woman matching this description", asks Gibbs showing the nurse a picture of Jenny.<p>

"Yes, she was here. But her brother took her away about a week ago", the nurse replies

Gibbs was fuming they were so close.

"Excuse me dear. Can you please give us a description? This woman is in danger", Ducky asks politely

"Of course. Anything to help", the nurse replies

"We will find her Jethro", Ducky says

"Hopefully before it's to late", Gibbs replies…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll do my best to update quickly.<strong>


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter .5.**

* * *

><p><em>2 days later<em>

_Tony's Hospital Room_

* * *

><p>"Everything is looking ok. I think it's alright to let you go", says Dr Brad Pitt<p>

"Thanks…Brad", Tony says slowly

"No problem Tony. Now I'll go and put these papers through so you can get out of here in time for Abby's and McGee's wedding", Brad says smiling

After Brad leaves the room, Fornell enters.

"So what's the verdict are you getting out of here?" Fornell asks

"…Yes…", says Tony

"That's good"

"H…ho…how's…the… plan…ning…com…", Tony tries to say.

He was still having trouble speaking. He could only say one word at a time.

"Everything think is going to plan", Fornell says helping Tony out, "The wedding is in 2 hours, we have planned a small reception after woods. About 2 hours after the reception there will be a private plane waiting for Ziva and you to take you to Tel Aviv. An hour after you leave Abby and McGee will be starting their honeymoon"

"…Thanks…", Tony says with a smile

"Also I have news about NCIS. Apparently after you were fired and the others quit. Other teams started quitting saying that they would rather work with you then Vance", Fornell says grinning

"…What?...", asks Tony in disbelief

"You heard me. Half of NCIS has quit. Vance is having a very difficult time at the moment", Fornell says laughing, "I've invited those teams who quit to Abby's and McGee's wedding, they all know how to keep a secret"

"…Thanks…"

"No problem. I own you one. You did save my life", Fornell says with a smile heading out of the room. Going to check on security for the wedding.

* * *

><p><em>30 minutes later<em>

* * *

><p>McGee, Jimmy and Fornell walk into Tony's room. Carrying their dress suits.<p>

"..are…y..ou…", Tony tries to say

"Am I nervous?" asks McGee

Tony nods

"Yes a little bit", Tim says

"You…wil…will…be…al…alr….alright", Tony says

"Thanks Tony. I forgot to ask before but will you be my best man? I think as you as my brother" Tim asks with a nervous smile

Tony smiles one of his bright smiles and says, "Yes…brot…brother…I…wil..will…sta…s…stand…up…with…you"

"Thanks Tony. Now we better get changed we don't want to be later", Tim says

* * *

><p><em>A couple of hours earlier<em>

_Tony and Ziva's House_

* * *

><p>"Are you nervous?" Ziva asks<p>

"Yes. Did you feel like this when you married Tony?" Abby asks

"Yes I did. But hen you see Tim waiting for you, all of your nervousness will go away", Ziva says smiling

"I hope you are right", Abby says quietly

"I am right"

"Will you be my matron of honor?" Abby asks

"Of course I will. You are like my sister", Ziva says hugging Abby

They spent the next couple of hours getting Abby ready. Ziva had a hard time keeping Abby calm. But finally they were ready and they headed out to the limo that was waiting for them.

* * *

><p><em>The Church <em>

* * *

><p>Tony was sitting in his wheel chair trying to keep Tim calm.<p>

"….Alright?..." Tony asks

Tim immediately knew what he was asking.

"I will be when the girls get here", Tim says

While they were waiting many members of NCIS had come up to Tony and were asking if he was alright and if there was anything they could do. Tony very slowly told them to keep an eye on things, especially Vance.

Finally it was time.

"…Ready?...", Tony asks Tim

"Yes", Tim replies

First out was Ziva in a stunning deep blue dress. When she reaches Tony's side she grabs his hand and kisses him.

"Ready Tim?" Ziva asks

"As I'll ever be", Tim replies with a smile

Then Abby appears and boy did she take his breath away. Her dress was long and had a black back to it. It was defiantly her.

Abby reaches out her hand to him and he immediately takes it. And he felt that everything would be all right in the end.

The wedding went by with out a hitch. Abby and Tim's vows were simple, but everyone could tell how much they love each other. They kissed and everyone cheered

Everyone at the reception was quick to congratulate the happy couple. Abby, Tim, Ziva, Tony and Palmer were happily talking and were having a great time. But they knew that this would be the last time they would see each other to either Vance was gone or Gibbs came back, which ever came first.

"Tony, Ziva it is time to go", Fornell says

"Ok", Ziva says

Everyone hearing what Fornell said were quick to say goodbye to everyone. Tony was given many promises that they would look after everyone and keep an eye on Vance.

* * *

><p><em>Airport<em>

* * *

><p>"It's time to go", Ziva says softly<p>

"I'll miss you Ziva", Abby says giving Ziva a big hug, "I'll miss you too Tony"

Abby gives Tony a big hug too

_Miss you too –Tony signs_

"Be safe Ziva", Tim says hugging her

"You too"

"Watch each others sixes", Tim says shaking Tony's hand

"…You…too…", Tony replies

"See you soon", Palmer says to both of them

"See you soon too Palmer", Ziva says

Tony was looking worried

"Don't worry DiNozzo, I'll keep an eye on everything and keep you updated", Fornell says shaking his hand, "Now that's settled you better get going, you don't want to miss you flight"

With one last wave the pair board their flight. Hoping that they would be able to come home soon…

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at NCIS<em>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you still haven't got the computers working!" Vance yells<p>

"We are sorry sir. But we have tried everything, we just can't seem to be able to get them going", the tech says

"Get out of my sight"

Vance put his hand over his face. What was he going to do without the main computers in the bullpen working? What was he going to do with the forensic lab that they couldn't get open? Be was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Vance"

"Sir. DiNozzo is not in his room. They say they discharged him nearly 6 hours ago"

Vance slammed his fist on his desk.

"Find him!" Vance shouted slamming the phone down.

You might run DiNozzo but I will find you…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as fate as i can :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter .6.**

* * *

><p><em>One Month Later…<em>

_Tel Aviv, Israel _

* * *

><p>"Tony I love you", Ziva says kissing him<p>

"I…Love…you…too…Zi", Tony says, "I love you too babies"

"My father has called me to a meeting will you be alright here?" Ziva asks Tony

"**Sure. Those two men your father assigned to protect me and help me out. Go. I'll be here when you get back", Tony writes**

"Ok I love you. Be safe", Ziva says kissing him.

As soon as she leaves he pulls out his laptop and contacts Fornell. Soon Fornells face appears on screen.

"How's…it…" Tony tries to say slowly

"You want an update?" Fornell asks

Tony just nods his head

"We'll Vance is having a very tough time of it at the moment", Fornell says grinning

"Really?" Tony asks smiling

"Yes. Half the teams have quit stating they won't work for him. The computers in the main bullpen and not working and the techs have tried everything to fix them. Oh and the forensic lab is still in lock down. They had to make a second lab up because no one could get into it", Fornell reports

Tony grins this must be the work of Abby and Tim.

"I have people searching for Gibbs and Doctor Mallard. But so far everyone has come up with nothing. I also have searches looking for anything that might involve Jenny Shepherd too but we have no leads there either"

"What…have…you…got…on", Tony tries to say

"What have I got on Vance?" Fornell asks

"Yes"

"Not much. But we are still digging. Vance sure knows how to cover his tracks. But we will get him", Fornell promises

"Thanks", Tony says

Fornell was about to say something else but a noise interrupts them. It sounded like a gun shot.

"Tony what was that?" Fornell asks

Tony shakes his head and wheels himself to the table were he kept the spare gun. He loads it and while he waits he picks up the phone and dials the mossad number.

"Mossad"

"I need to speak with Director David at once it is an emergency", Tony managers to get out

"I'm sorry but he is in a meeting"

"Tell…him…its his son-in-law…Tony", Tony says

"One moment Agent DiNozzo"

"Tony my son what is wrong?" Director David asks

"You…need…too…get…here…shots…have…been…fired", Tony says

Suddenly Tony hears the door bang open.

"Tony are you all right? A team is on the way hold on they will be there in 5 minutes", Director David says

Tony doesn't answer. He rises his gun towards to door he can hear someone outside the door. He shot the person through the door three times. Then it all goes quiet.

Tony quickly wheels himself to the door and looks out to find a guy dressed in black died at the door. Suddenly another person jumps out before he could rise his gun Tony shots him straight in the heart killing him instantly. Then the door bangs open again and raises his gun but quickly puts it down when he recognizes who is at the door.

"Agent DiNozzo are you all right?" asks Officer Damson

"Yes…get…these…people…out…of…my…sight", Tony says

"Yes sir"

Tony wheels himself back into the bedroom back to his computer.

"Tony are you ok? What happened?" Fornell asks

"I'll…email…you", Tony says cutting of the link

Tony quickly types what happen and emails it too Fornell. Just as he finished Ziva runs into the room are hugs him tightly.

"Thank god you are ok", she cries

"I…love…you", Tony says

"I love you too"

"Are you all right Tony?" Director David asks

Tony just nods his head.

"We will have you transferred to a safe house to we find out who is responsible for this. You will he safe there. When we find out we did this they will feel my anger", Director David says angrily

Tony had a feeling of who did this. But it couldn't be true could it?...

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

_Paris, France_

* * *

><p>"Oh Tim it's beautiful", Abby squeals at the necklace Tim was giving her<p>

"I'll do anything for you", Tim says kissing her

They were in interrupted by Tim's prepaid cell phone.

"Yeh Tim", Tim says answering it.

"What happened? Is he all right? Good. Do they know who did it? No. Yes look into it. Don't worry we will watch our backs. Yes goodbye"

"Who was it Timmy?" asks Abby

"That was Fornell. Apparently someone just tried to kill Tony", Tim says

Abby gasps.

"Abs calm down he is ok. He managed to grab his gun before the two people could kill him. They are now trying to find the person who did it. Fornell called to warn us. He told us to watch our backs", Tim says

Abby collapses into his arms, "Will we be all right?"

"I hope so Abs. I hope so"

* * *

><p><em>NCIS Washington<em>

Vance sat at his desk smiling to himself. Hopefully his problem would be resolved soon. His phone rings and he picks it up.

"Vance"

"Sorry sir but we didn't get him. He killed the guys we sent and then there was a whole team of mossad officers there so we couldn't get close to him"

Vance face turns red. How can he still be alive? Why can't he just die?

* * *

><p><em>On a Plane to Africa<em>

"Jethro this is a solid lead. We will find her", Ducky comforts his friend

"I sure hope so Duck. I can't live without her", Gibbs replies

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and I'll update as quick as possible:)<strong>


	9. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Happy Birthday to me:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .7.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>One Month later…<em>

_Morocco, Africa _

* * *

><p>"Jethro we are in luck. Local police raided a local warehouse and they found several women there. One of them matches the description of Jenny", Ducky says coming out of the police station smiling<p>

"Really?" Gibbs asks

"Yes"

"Well. Where is she?" Gibbs asks impatiently

"At the hospital. Come on I'll drive", Ducky says

They both arrive at the hospital 30 minutes later. And they both were shone to the young woman's room. They woman laying on the bed was defiantly Jenny, Gibbs would recognize her any where

"Jenny", Gibbs whispers going over to her side

"Sir. Do you know her?" the nurse asks

"Yes. She is a friend of mine", Gibbs replies

"Well we have given her a sedative. She should be out for a couple more hours yet", the nurse says leaving the room

"Did they say how they found her? Or who took her?" Gibbs asks Ducky taking a seat next to Jenny's bed

"No they didn't", he replies

"I think I will call McGee and Abby and get them to find out", Gibbs says after a moments thought

"Good idea Jethro. You go and I'll stay here with Jenny", Ducky offers

"Thanks Duck. I'll be back soon", Gibbs replies

It takes Gibbs ten minutes to locate a pay phone and he quickly dials Abby's number

"_Sorry. The number you have dialed has been disconnected please hang up and try again"_

Did Abby change her number in the last couple of months? He quickly dials McGee's number

"_Sorry. The number you have dialed has been disconnected please hang up and try again"_

Gibbs frowns. Have his people forgotten his rule. Never be unreachable. He quickly dials Tony's number.

"_Sorry. The number you have dialed has been disconnected please hang up and try again"_

Next he tried Ziva's number.

"_Sorry. The number you have dialed has been disconnected please hang up and try again"_

What the hell is going on? He couldn't reach any of them. Maybe I am just over reacting. Maybe nothing is wrong. Gibbs thinks to himself as he makes his way back to Jenny's room.

"How's everyone doing?" Ducky asks him as he walks back into the room.

"That's the thing Duck. I couldn't get a hold of anyone. It kept saying the number you have dialed has been disconnected", Gibbs says

Ducky frowns, "That is very strange Jethro. What could have possible happened since we left?"

"I don't know Duck. But when we get back I attend to find out", Gibbs replies

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>

* * *

><p><em>Tel Aviv, Israel<em>

"Tony I love you", Ziva says

"I love you too Zi", Tony replies kissing her

In the last month they have both been moved to Ziva's father's estate for safety's sake. Ziva was now 4 and a half months pregnant and she loved every minute of it. Both of them have stated consulting for Mossad. Everyone was trying to figure out who sent the assassins to kill Tony. But so far they have been having little luck. Everyone knew who sent them but they haven't been able to find any evidence.

Tony was still is his wheel chair and would stay so for another 5 or so months. There had been a set back 3 weeks ago when the car he had been drive in was run off the road. Thankfully no one was seriously injured. But Tony's already broken hip was knocked out of place and he had to have surgery again to correct it. Tony was kissing Ziva again when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Tony says

"Hello Tony. I have some news for you", Fornell says

"Hello Tobias how's everything going?" Tony asks cheerfully

"Everything is fine. Someone just tried to contact yours, Ziva's, Abby's and McGee's old cell phones", Fornell says

"Do we now who?" Tony asks with a frown

"No. But we traced it back to a hospital in Morocco", Fornell says

"Do you think it was…", he left it open

"I think it might be. We will keep an eye on the situation and I'll let you know", Fornell says

"Thanks Tobias. You're a great friend", Tony says

"I know. Say hello to Ziva for me", Fornell says

"Will do", Tony replies hanging up

"What did Tobias have to say?" Ziva asks him

"He called just to let us know that someone called our old cell phones from a hospital in Morocco", Tony explains to her

Ziva frowns, "You don't think"

"I don't know what to think", Tony replies

"I think I'll get some people on it. They are to watch and not make there presence known. And they are to report to me or my father only", Ziva says after thinking for a minute

"Good idea Zi"

"If it is Gibbs then we will have my agents watching them closely. We don't want anything to happen to them", Ziva says

"That would probably be for the best", Tony says then he grins, "This is why I love you"

Ziva laughs, "I love you too"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>

_Paris, France_

* * *

><p>"Abby. I just got of the phone with Tony. He said that they might have a location on Gibbs", Tim says<p>

"Really?" Abby says jumping up and down

"Yeh. Ziva and her father are sending a team of agents to go see if it's them. If it is them the agents are to watch them and not approach. They are make sure Gibbs and whoever is with him are safe and that no one tries to harm them", Tim says

Abby sighs, "I really hope it's them. We need Gibbs back so we can go home"

Tim go's over to her and pulls her into a hug.

"It will be alright Abs. You'll see"

* * *

><p><em>NCIS Headquarters<em>

I can't believe DiNozzo is still alive. Now he is heavily protected. There is no way I can get anyone there to kill him now. Vance thinks to himself he was tick off. No matter how hard he tries he still can't kill DiNozzo. That man is a thorn at his side for too long. Now Vance is going to think of a way to get rid of him…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:) Your review would make for a great birthday present:)<strong>


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter .8.**

* * *

><p><em>2 days later…<em>

_Hospital, Morocco _

* * *

><p>Gibbs sighed. Jenny still hadn't woken up yet and it had been two days. Both himself and Ducky have been staying here since they found her.<p>

"Excuse Mr Gibbs can I talk to you for a minute?" Jenny's doctor asks

"Of course", Gibbs replies following him out, "Is everything alright with Jenny?"

"Yes everything appears to be fine. She should be waking up soon. Did you know that they found another woman in the warehouse were they found Ms. Shepherd?" he asks Gibbs

"No I wasn't", Gibbs replied

"Well she hasn't woken up yet and we don't have a name for her. Would you mine looking at this woman and seeing if you know her?" the doctor asks him

"Sure. But I don't think I'll know her", Gibbs replies following the doctor down the hall

"Here's her room", the doctor says opening the door and leading Gibbs in.

Gibbs looked over at the bed and gasped that was just not possible.

"Do you know her Mr Gibbs?"

"Yes. But it is just not possible. I watched her die 3 and a half years ago", Gibbs replied shocked

"What's her name?" the doctor asks

"Caitlyn Todd", Gibbs replies

"Thanks sir. Would you like me to move Miss Todd into Ms Shepherds room?"

"Yes please. Will you excuse me I have to tell Ducky", Gibbs says leaving the room in shock

"Well did you help the doctor Jethro?" Ducky asks him as he enters the room

"Ducky there was another woman being held captive with Jenny", Gibbs says

"When who is it?" Ducky asks

"It's Kate, Ducky", Gibbs says

"That's impossible", Ducky whisperers

"That's what I thought until I saw her. It's her Ducky", Gibbs replies

"What are we going to do about this?" Ducky asks still shocked

"I've got the doctor moving Kate into this room. That way we can keep an eye on the both of them. About what we are going to do I don't know", Gibbs whisperers

* * *

><p><em>5 hours later<em>

* * *

><p>Gibbs had sent Ducky out for coffee when he heard Kate groan. He quickly rushes to her side.<p>

"Kate. Can you hear me?" Gibbs asks

"Gibbs?" Kate whisperers opening her eyes

"Hi Kate. You have a lot of explaining to do", Gibbs says smiling

"I guess I do. Where am I?" she asks

"At a hospital in Morocco", Gibbs replies

"Where's my husband?" Kate asks

"Your husband?" Gibbs asks shocked

"Yeh. The thing is Gibbs. The shooting was a set up. It was all planned between Ari and I. Ari had come and visited me many times before the shooting. We slowly fell in love. He wanted out. He had some bad people after him. He is innocent Gibbs. He wasn't the one to try and kill you in your basement. That was someone else", Kate explains

"You married Ari?" Gibbs asks in shock again

"Yes. We have been married two years when those men captured me. I don't know what happened to Ari", Kate says with tears in her eyes

"Oh Kate", Gibbs say giving her up in a hug

After Kate had settled down and Ducky had returned. They began to talk about their lives and what they both have missed in the last 3 years. None of them knew that they were being watched…

* * *

><p><em>One day later…<em>

_Tel Aviv _

* * *

><p>Tony and Ziva where working on reports when Ziva's phone rang.<p>

"David", Ziva says answering it

Ziva listens for a few minutes.

"That is not possible", she whisperers

Tony looks at her confused.

"There has to be some mistake. Fine send me a picture. Thanks for the information", Ziva says hanging up

"What's going on Zi?" Tony asks her

"Tony do you recognize this woman?" Ziva asks passing him the phone

Tony looks at the picture and freezes. He knew that woman but it was not possible he saw her die.

"It just can't be", Tony whisperers

"It is Tony. Somehow she is with Gibbs. It is defiantly them and Jenny is with them", Ziva says

"Things just got a little more dangerous. Make sure your people get a closer eye on them now", Tony tells Ziva

"Of course", Ziva replies

"We are going to have to call Abby, Tim, Jimmy and Fornell", Tony tells her

"I'll call Jimmy. You take Abby, Tim and Fornell", Ziva says picking up her phone again

"Thanks so much dear", Tony says sarcastically

"My pleasure", she replies

* * *

><p><em>Paris, France<em>

* * *

><p>Abby and Tim where cuddled on the couch watching a movie when Tim's phone rang.<p>

"Hello", Tim replies, "Oh hey Tony…Yes I'll put you on speaker"

"Hey Tony", Abby yells

"Not so loud Abs", Tony complains

"When have you gotten any news yet?" Tim asks

"Yes I have. First off it is Gibbs and Ducky…", Tony starts to say

Abby squeals loudly

"Second off they have found Jenny. Jenny is alive", Tony says

"That is great news", Tim says smiling

"This is terrific news", Abby yells

"There is one other little thing…", Tony says hesitantly

"What is it Tony? Has something happened?" Tim asks worried

"Well something has happened. They have found someone else", Tony says

"Who?" Abby and Tim both ask

"It's Kate", Tony says softly

They both freeze in shock. It takes them a minute to reply.

"That is just not possible", Abby whisperers

"We saw her die", Tim adds

"That is what I thought until I saw the picture. She is alive and with Gibbs", Tony says

"What are we going to do?" Tim asks

"We can do nothing. Kate and Jenny are not meant to be alive. We can't go to them. We have to see how this plays out", Tony says

"Ok. Tony. Make sure you keep us updated", Tim says

"Yeh like everyday", Abby says sternly

Tony laughs, "I'll do my best Abs. Take care of yourselves"

"Will do. Watch your back Tony", Tim says seriously

"And be careful", Abby adds

Tony laughs, "Will do"

After that Tony hangs up.

"I hope everything gets sorted out soon", Abby says

Tim pulls her into a hug, "I do too"

* * *

><p><em>FBI Headquaters...<em>

* * *

><p>"Fornell", Fornell says answering his phone<p>

"Tobis. I have some news for you..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as quick as i can. Also i have really had a lousy week so all of your reviews will cheer me up:)<strong>


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter .9.**

* * *

><p><em>A few hours after last chapter…<em>

_Morocco, Hospital_

* * *

><p>"Kate do you remember how you got there?" Gibbs asks her<p>

"No I don't. I'm sorry", Kate says looking like she wanted to cry

"Can we get you anything me dear?" Ducky asks her

"I just need Ari", she replies

"That is….", Gibbs was about to say

"Caitlyn?" asks a voice from the doorway

Gibbs and Ducky quickly turn to see a man they both knew quite well staying there.

"Ari", she says starting to cry

Within seconds Ari is by her side.

"Shh I'm here now. Your safe. I'll let know one touch you again", Ari says taking her into his arms

It takes Ari 30 minutes to finally calm her down. Gibbs spent the 30 minutes watching them. Even he could tell how much they love each other.

"Agent Gibbs it is good to see you again", Ari says

"You too Ari. Add least it is under better terms this time", Gibbs replies

"I have to agree with you there. I'm sorry for everything that has happened Gibbs", Ari says

"I know. Let's put it in the past. We have more pressing matters to address", Gibbs replies

"I agree. Do we know who took my Caitlyn or Ms. Shepherd?" Ari asks

"Not yet. I have tried to reach my team but I'm getting no answer. We have to wait for Jenny to wake up before we can do anything else", Gibbs explains

"I hope she wakes up soon so we can get some answers", Ari says

"Me too", Gibbs replies

Neither man knew they were being watched. But some good men and some bad…

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later<em>

_Tel Aviv…_

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Ziva says answering her phone, "Of course send me the picture. What have you done with the man that was following them…ok…who did he work for…ok…thank you"<p>

"I have some new information", Ziva says turning back to Tony

"Well…what..is..it?" Tony asks

"Unknown man went into Jenny and Kate's hospital room and hasn't left since. My informant is now sending me a photo. That I'm going to look at now", Ziva replies

When Ziva looks at the photo she freezes in shock and drops the phone on the bed.

"Ziva? What is it what's wrong?" Tony manages to say

She doesn't say anything. So Tony wheels himself over to the bed and grabs the phone and looks at the picture. It was of Gibbs shaking hands with another man that Tony knew all too well.

"That is not possible", Ziva whisperers

"It is. Ari is alive and by the looks of it he is now friends with Gibbs", Tony replies

"I shot him in the head Tony. How the hell is he still alive?" Ziva asks looking at him

"Well we are just going to have to ask him. When we finally meet him. What else did the informant have to say?" Tony asks

"He told me they caught someone else. A man was going to try and kill them but my spy stopped him. They took him away and interrogated him. They soon found out that he was paid to get rid of them", Ziva says

"Who?" Tony asks

Ziva looks Tony straight in the eye, "Vance"

"What?" Tony whisperers

"Vance sent that man to kill Jenny. The man didn't know Gibbs and Ducky were there. Vance is responsible for all of this", Ziva says

"We are going to have to get more proof", Tony says thinking

"I know. We already knew Vance was dangerous. We just didn't know how much", Ziva replies

"I'm giving Tobis a call and let him know to keep an eye on Vance", Tony says

"I'm going to tell my father", Ziva replies, "And call Tim"

* * *

><p><em>Paris, France<em>

"McGee", Tim says answering his phone he listens for a minute his face getting more shocked by the minute.

"What's wrong Timmy?" Abby asks when Tim hanged up

"That was Ziva. Ari is alive", Tim says

"What? He will come after us", Abby says scared

"No he won't. Looks like Gibbs and Ari are on good terms according to Ziva", Tim says

"This is getting weird", Abby says

"Yeh it is. Oh and one of Ziva's man caught a guy trying to kill Jenny turns out he was paid by Vance", Tim says

"This is not good", Abby says

"No its not. Things just got more dangerous", Tim replies

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try and make the next one longer. Please review and i'll update as fast as possible:)<strong>


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter .10.**

* * *

><p><em>One Day Later…<em>

_Morocco, Hospital_

* * *

><p>Gibbs sighs it has been a stressful couple of days and Jenny still hasn't woken up yet. He and Ducky spent the time taking to Kate and Ari filling them in on all that has happened in the past few years and Kate and Ari have done the same. Gibbs also has been trying to locate his team but he is not having much luck there either. Both Ducky and himself had been feeling like someone has been watching them. But when they go to check no one has been found it has been really strange. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a groan from the bed. Gibbs quickly rushes to Jenny's side.<p>

"Jen, Jenny can you hear me?" Gibbs asks

Jenny groans again at the sound of his voice. Thinking he couldn't be real.

"You can't be real", she groans

"Yes I am Jen. Please open those pretty eyes for me", Gibbs says

With a lot of effort Jenny slowly opens her eyes to look at him. Seeing that he was really there she quickly grabs him hand.

"Please don't leave me", she begs

"Not planning to Jen. Never again will I let you out of my sight", Gibbs says firmly kissing her temple

Jenny quickly relaxes at his words, "What happened? How did you find me?"

"I have been looking for you since we all thought you to be dead. My gut was telling me that you were alive so Ducky and I came looking for you", Gibbs explains

"Ducky's here?" Jenny says

"Oh Jennifer you gave us quite the scare", Ducky says walking towards the bed

"Hey Ducky", Jen replies

"Jen I would like you to meet Special Agent Caitlyn Todd and her husband Ari Haswari", Gibbs says

Jenny's eyes go wide at the sound of their names.

"Aren't they meant to be dead?" Jen asks

"Well they got better", Gibbs replies drily

"It's a pleasure to meet you director Shepherd", Ari says

"Are you ok with this?" Jenny asks Gibbs

"I have made peace with him", Gibbs replies

"Well then you too Ari I have heard much about you", Jenny says

"I'm sure none of that good. I hope you'll give me the opportunity to fix that", Ari says

"Everyone deserves a second chance", Jenny says

"Director it is a pleasure to meet you", the young woman says with long black hair

"You must be Kate. Everyone talks very highly of you", Jenny says

Kate laughs, "I'm sure you have heard a lot of stories from Tony. I'm going to make him pay for that"

Jenny laughs, "When I get back in charge of NCIS I'll make you an agent again. You too Ari"

"Thank you director", they both reply

"You might have to get us back too", Gibbs says pointing to himself and Ducky

"Why?" Jenny asks

"We kind of quit to go looking for you", Ducky says gently

"YOU DID WHAT!" she shouts

"It was the only way. I'm sure Tony has things well in hand", Gibbs says trusting his senior field agent

"You better hope so. I hate to think what my agency will look like when we get back", Jenny mutterers

What they didn't know was that things had gotten a lot out of control since they left…

* * *

><p><em>Paris, France<em>

_One Day Later…_

* * *

><p>"Abby that is the 10th time you have thrown up this week. I'm taking you to see a doctor", Tim says firmly<p>

"I'm fine Timmy. You don't have to worry about me. I'm sure it is just a bug", Abby says

"No butts we are going to the doctors. We are lucky that we have the fake paper work", Tim says leading her out to the car

A couple of hours later they were sitting in the doctor's office waiting for the results of the tests.

"Mr and Mrs Carter you can come in now", the doctor tells they

Tim and Abby quickly enter the office.

"What's wrong with my wife?" Tim asks straight away

"Nothing", the doctor says

"See I told you it was just a bug", Abby says

"She is pregnant", the doctor says smiling

"What!" they both shout

"It says here from the blood test you are pregnant. I have gotten you an appointment with a OB they are waiting for you now. They will be able to tell you how far along you are", the doctor says

"Thank you", they both say

They both quickly leave the office in shock and make their way to the other doctor's rooms. The doctor leads them into an ultrasound room and tells Abby to lie down.

"See here Mrs Carter that is your baby", the doctor says pointing at the screen

Abby's eyes fill with tears, "I'm really having a baby I can't believe it"

"How far along is she?" Tim asks

"She is about 3 months along", the doctor replies

"How did we miss that?" Abby says

"Sometimes it happens when a person is under a lot of stress", the doctor says

Tim and Abby both look at each other they both knew they have been under a lot of stress. The doctor quickly gives them the medication.

"Thank you doctor", Tim says

"Not a problem. Enjoy the rest of your day", the doctor says

They both walk out of the hospital and when they are out Tim picks up Abby and spins her around in cycles. Abby giggles.

"We are having a baby", Tim says excitedly

"Yes we are. We are having a baby", Abby says kissing him on the lips

"I love you Abby", Tim says kissing her

"I love you too", Abby replies giving him another kiss

* * *

><p><em>Tel Aviv…<em>

* * *

><p>"Tony my informant just told me that Jenny woke up yesterday", Ziva says walking into the room<p>

"That is good news. They might actually be home soon", Tony replies

"I wouldn't count on it. My informant made copies of Jenny's medical records she will be in the hospital over a month. She probably won't be returning to the states for add least 6 weeks", Ziva says

Tony groans, "Great Vance is destroying the agency and it is going to be another six weeks before we can do anything about it"

"Trust me I'm not pleased with it either. But there is nothing we can do. If we go in now he'll probably kill us", Ziva replies

Before Tony could get a chance to reply his cell phone rings.

"DiNozzo", he says answering it and putting it on speaker

"Hey Tony!" Abby yells excitedly

"A bit too loud Abs", Tony complains

"Sorry. But Tim and I have important news to tell you", Abby says

"What is it?" Ziva asks

"Are you ok?" Tony adds

"I'm more then ok. I'm pregnant!" Abby announces

"Congratulations", they both say

"Thanks we are so excited", Abby says

"How far along are you?" Ziva asks

"3 months", Tim says

"That is great news. Make sure you take care of each other. Hopefully we all will be back in the states soon", Tony says

"We better be. My baby is not being born in another country", Abby says sternly

Tony and Ziva both laugh

"We'll call you with new when we can", Ziva says

"We'll do the same to you", Tim says

"See you", Tony says

"Take care", Abby says hanging up

Tony turns to Ziva, "Looks like are kids are going to grow up together"

Ziva laughs, "Looks like they are. This is going to be fun"

"Poor Tim. Abby can't drink caf pow for the next 6 months", Tony says smiling

Ziva laughs again, "Can you imagine Abby without her caf pow?"

"He will have her pregnancy hormones and her caffeine withdrawals. I feel very sorry for him", Tony says

"He is in for one hell of a surprise", Ziva says. "Do you think we should warn him?"

"Nope. Let him figure it out himself", Tony says grinning evilly

Ziva laughs and Tony quickly joins in. Now they both are hoping they would be returning home soon…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter .11.**

* * *

><p><em>One Month Later…<em>

_Washington DC_

* * *

><p>Agent Fornell was sitting at his desk trying to come up with a way to out Vance when his phone rang.<p>

"Fornell", he barked

"Hey boss. Just to let you know that Agent Gibbs and company just got on a flight to Washington", the voice says

Fornell swears under his breath. That means he has limited time to put a team together to get to Gibbs before anyone else does.

"Thank you. Send me that flight details", Fornell orders hanging up

Why can't Gibbs be predictable? It was supposed to be 6 weeks not 4. Hell is about to be paid. Especially when they find out what has been going on with the agency and the firing of his agents. Fornell winces. He is not looking forward to telling Gibbs about that.

"Agent Fornell", a familiar voice says

Fornell turns around to see Mike Franks staring at him.

"I take it you have heard", Fornell says to him

"I have when does probie get back?" Mike asks

"About 8 hours", Fornell says

"That doesn't give us a lot of time", Mike says

"Tell me about it. I have to have a team sweep Gibbs house for bugs and explosives. After what has happened to DiNozzo I don't what to take any chances. I also need a team to meet Gibbs with me at the airport. We will have to take them straight of the plane. If we go through the airport there is a chance of a gunman take a shot", Fornell says

"Well we better get to it. Trust probie to make life difficult for us", Mike says

"Tell me about it. The only good thing about this is that we probably will be getting rid of Vance", Fornell says grinning

They both knew that hell was about to break loose. And they both are ready for it…

* * *

><p><em>8 hours later…<em>

_Airport_

* * *

><p>Gibb has been holding Jenny's hand the whole way home. Gibbs finally had confessed his feelings for her and her him. They were happy. All of they couldn't wait to see everyone again and give them the shock of their lives showing them that Jenny, Kate and Ari were alive. As the plane landed Jenny smiled.<p>

"Glad to be home?" Gibbs asks her

"Yes finally. I can't wait to see the look on the teams faces when they see you, Kate and Ari", Gibbs chuckles

Jenny chuckles to, "That is going to be something to see"

"Excuse me ladies and gentleman we have just got a call from command. No one can leave the plane just yet", the flight attendant says

Gibbs, Jenny, Kate, Ari and Ducky groan. They all just want to go home. Suddenly they all hear sirens approaching the plane. The flight attendant quickly opens the door. After a minute a man in his late forties or early fifties enters with two other men. They were all wearing black suits and it looked like they were wearing vests.

"My name is Special Agent Tobis Fornell with the FBI. I'm looking for Agent Gibbs, Director Shepherd, Agent Todd, Officer Haswari and Dr Mallard", the older man says

Gibbs stares at him in shock before standing up. He is quickly followed by Jenny, Kate, Ari and Ducky.

"Follow me", Fornell says walking out the plane door. Gibbs and the others quickly follow with the two other agents bring up the rear. Gibbs looked around to find 7 FBI cars all with lights flashing. There was about 15 agents all looking around. Gibbs noticed that they were all tense. He knew their look. That was the look he has when he is looking for danger. What the hell is going on? Gibbs thought.

"Get in the car quickly", Fornell orders tensely

Gibbs looked at his old friend for the first time in months. He had changed he had a few more grey hairs. His eyes held concern, and stress. Gibbs also noticed a couple of guns on his person. Gibbs didn't know what was going on but it was obviously very bad.

"Get in", Gibbs tells the others

They all quickly follow Gibbs order and they are all soon in the car. Fornell gets in the front seat quickly and hits the gas. They screech out of the runway and out of the airport with a FBI car in front of them and at the back of them.

"What the hell is going on Tobis?" Gibbs asks

"Now's not the time. I will explain soon", Fornell growls swerving past traffic

"Gibbs and I thought your driving was bad", Kate says hanging on for dear life as Fornell swerves again

"What is going on? Why do we need an FBI escort?" Jenny asks Gibbs

"I don't know", was all Gibbs could say

Ari and Ducky were confused as well. They were all thinking the same thing. What the hell has happened in their absence? It would normally take an hour to 45 minutes to reach Gibb's place. But Fornell cut it down to 20 minutes. Gibbs, Jenny, Ducky and Ari all get out of the car a little bit shakily.

"Hey probie need a hand", Mike says

"Mike it is good to see you. What are you doing here?" Gibbs asks

"Tell you that when we get inside out of the open", Mike says looking tense  
>As they followed Mike inside they heard Fornell giving orders to his men to do a perimeter check.<p>

"What the hell Mike?" Gibbs asks again as they enter the living room

"I can answer your questions", Fornell says entering the room

"If your going to tell him I need a drink", Mike says walking into the kitchen

"Get me one too", Fornell calls out

Gibbs and everyone else were now feeling something bad had happened. Very bad.

"What is going on Agent Fornell?" Jenny asks

"First thing I have to say is that it is good to see you again Director", Fornell says smiling

"I found the bourbon", Mike announces coming back into the room

He quickly hand a cup with bourbon in it to Fornell who quickly drinks it.

"Will you two stop stalling and tell me what the hell is going on? Are DiNozzo, McGee, Ziva, Abby and Palmer ok?" Gibbs asks

Fornell sighs and turns to all of them his face looking grim.

"Things have gone to hell since you quit Jethro", Fornell says

"I didn't quit. I left to find Jenny. Which I did and I also found Kate and Ari", Gibbs says

"Everyone knows why you left. But that doesn't change what has happened in your absence", Fornell says

"What happened?" Kate asks

"A couple of months after you left Vance used his power to firer Tony", Fornell says

"HE DID WHAT!", Gibbs yells as the others says what

"Why would he do that?" Kate asks

"I will explain that later. Jethro you better calm down", Fornell says

It takes Gibbs ten minutes to finally calm down and sit back down next to Jenny. Jenny quickly takes his hand.

"Don't worry. I'll be back in charge soon. I will re-hire him", Jenny says firmly

"It is a little bit more difficult then that", Mike says

"What do you mean?" Ducky asks

"After you and Gibbs left. You hurt all you team Gibbs. What remained of your old team Gibbs pulled together to help each other through losing you again. They became closer then they had been before. When Vance fired Tony it didn't sit well with the rest of the team", Fornell says

Gibbs was wincing when Fornell said that he had hurt his team. Now they all were a bit curious as to what the team did when Tony was fired.

"What did they do?" Kate asks

"Well they all stormed back into NCIS to confront Vance. They did it on the boardwalk. In front of the whole building myself included. Ziva was first she was particularly vocal. Vance threatened to firer her and tell her father. That was the point when Ziva quit and stormed out of the building", Fornell says, "Vance then offer McGee the position as team leader"

"He did what?" Gibbs nearly yells again

"McGee refused the offer. He said he would rather be Tony's senior field agent. He then told Vance that he could go to hell then he quit too", Fornell says

Gibbs smiles in pride his team are standing by each other.

"Now we get to Abby. Abby told Vance she quits too. Vance then grabbed her arm and told her she wasn't leaving. Abby didn't like that at all so she punched him in the nose breaking it on impact", Fornell says grinning at the memory

Gibbs, Jenny, Ducky, Kate and Ari laugh at the picture of Abby punching Vance in the nose.

"That's my girl", Gibbs says between laughs

"Where are they now?" Jenny asks

"We should get them back they need to know that Caitlin and Director Shepherd are alive", Ari says

"He is right. Where are they Tobis?" Gibbs asks

"No one knows. They are currently on the run", Fornell tells them lying

"WHY!" everyone yells

"Now I must tell you some bad news", Fornell says looking at them all grimly

"What?" Gibbs asks

"Two weeks after you left someone run Tony of the road and into a tree. He suffered serve injuries. That is all I'm going to say about that", Fornell says

"He's not…", Kate whisperers

"No he is not dead. He was in a coma for 5 weeks. But he did wake up. He was in the hospital for two months. That was when Vance fired him", Fornell tells them, and "Jethro they tried to reach you. But they couldn't find you"

Gibbs hated himself right there. The person he coincided a son needed him and he wasn't there. He should have given them a number to contact him on.

"What does that have to do with them being on the run?" Ari asks

"Well someone tried to kill DiNozzo again. So they all went into hiding. No one has heard from them since", Fornell lies again

"Do you know who was trying to kill him?" Gibbs asks

"We have found evidence that Vance is the one behind all of this. But we can't seem to connect him to the crash", Fornell tells them

"What has happened to NCIS?" Jenny asks

"Everything is not good there. Half the teams quit after they found out about DiNozzo. As you all know DiNozzo was loyal to all the teams at NCIS. So they in turn were loyal to him", Fornell explains

Jenny groans that means there is probably no one at NCIS she could trust. Perfect.

"Have you got enough to arrest him?" Gibbs asks

"No. But we have enough to bring him in for questioning", Fornell says

"Well let's do that then. Let's re-take NCIS. No one hurts my people and get's away with it. No one", Gibbs growls

Everyone nod their heads in agreement. If someone hurt one of them they hurt all of them. They will make Vance pay for what he did…

* * *

><p><em>Two Days Later…<em>

_Tel Aviv_

* * *

><p>"Tony look at me I'm 23 weeks pregnant. I'm huge", Ziva exclaims<p>

Tony wheels himself over to her and puts a hand on her stomach

"You are beautiful Zi. You are carrying our babies and I couldn't be more thrilled. I love you Zi. Nothing can ever change that", Tony says kissing her stomach

"I love you too Tony. I'm sorry I snapped at you again", Ziva says

Tony was about to answer her when his phone rang. He quickly takes it out of his pocket and puts it on speaker.

"DiNozzo", Tony says

"Hey Tony", Fornell says

"Hey Tobis your on speaker", Tony says

"Well hello to you too Ziva and I have news for both of you", Fornell says

"What news?" Ziva asks

"Well I have some good news and some bad news. What would you like to hear first?" Fornell asks

"How about the good news", Tony suggests

"The good news is that Gibbs, Jenny, Kate, Ducky and Ari are back home", Fornell says

Tony and Ziva both smile. Finally he was home. It was about time.

"What is the bad news?" Tony asks

"Well I told they most of what has been going on. They decided to re-take NCIS. We had a team of 40 FBI agents. The bad news is somehow Vance managed to escape", Fornell tells them

"HE WHAT?" they both shout

"We escaped. Trust me Gibbs is not taking the news well at all. He is blaming himself for everything that has happened", Fornell tells them

Tony knew his boss. He also knew how his boss felt about him. He knew his boss coincided him a son. Tony also knew he couldn't let Gibbs blame himself any longer.

"Now about the agency. It is basically a mess. There is a whole list of things that are wrong with the agency. Sec Nav will be at NCIS in less then two days to assess the damage and to see whom he will put in change. He knows about Jenny but doesn't think she is ready to take charge again yet", Fornell says, "It doesn't look good at the moment"

Both Tony and Ziva looked at each other. They both knew what they had to do.

"Tobis fax me through the list of things that must be done. I will handle it personally", Tony says

"You're coming back?" Fornell asks

"We are coming back", Ziva says

"It is time the team was put back together. It will take all of us to catch Vance", Tony says firmly

"I will fax you the list. I'm telling you now the list is not pretty. We are all looking forward to your return", Fornell says

"Thanks Tobis. Don't let anyone know we are coming", Tony says

"Don't worry I won't. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces", Fornell chuckles

"Me either", Tony says hanging up

Ziva was already on the phone with her father arranging for use of his private jet.

"My father said it was ok for us to use the jet. He is also sending a team of officers with us. He is not taking any chances", Ziva says hanging up the phone

"Ok. With Vance still out there we have to be careful", Tony says

Then they heard the beep of their fax machine. Tony wheels himself over to the machine and takes the 10 pages out.

"Boy there is a lot", Tony says looking at the list

He is silent for a minute.

Then he yells, "HOW ON EARTH DID THEY LOSE A BODY?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? This is the longest chapter I have written for this story. So can you all please review. Please. See you all next time:)<strong>


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter .12.**

* * *

><p>While Tony was still reading the list and swearing Ziva picked up her phone again and dialed<p>

"McGee"

"Hey Tim", Ziva says smiling

"Hey Ziva", Tim replies

"Can you please put me on speaker?" Ziva asks

"Sure", Tim replies

"Hi Ziva", Abby yells

"Don't need to yell so loud Abs", Ziva complains

"Sorry", Abby says

"What's going on?" Tim asks

"I have some good news and some bad news. What do you want to hear first?" Ziva asks

"Bad news", they both say

"Well Vance did a runner", Ziva replies

"And the good news?" they both ask

"Everyone is back at NCIS. It is time for us to go back", Ziva replies smiling

Ziva here's them both cheer and she laughs.

"About time", Tim says

"Yes it is. Be at the airport in 5 hours and we will pick you two up on the way home", Ziva instructs

"Sure. Anything else we should know?" Tim asks

"Well there is a lot of problems with the agency. And Sec Nav will be at NCIS soon. We all will get there late tonight and we have a list of things to fix", Ziva explains

"Ok. Where's Tony?" Abby asks

"Tony is reading the…", Ziva was cut of suddenly

"HOW THE HELL DID THEY LOCK THE LAB? AND WHY THE HELL ARE THE COMPUTERS NOT WORKING" Tony shouts

"Ok. Ziva we have to go now. Things to get ready", Tim and Abby say quickly hanging up

Ziva looks at the phone for a second before laughing. Well now they know who locked the lab and stopped the computers from working. After a few minutes she managers to stop laughing and dial Palmers number he picks up on the second ring.

"Hey Jimmy", Ziva says

"Hey Ziva how's everything going?" Palmer asks

"Everyone is great. In fact I'm calling to say it is time for us to all go home", Ziva replies

"That is fantastic news", Palmer exclaims

"Can you meet us at NCIS at 22.00?" Ziva asks

"Sure", Palmer replies

"There is a lot to do. And we have to get most of it done by morning", Ziva says

"Sounds like a challenge. I'm up for it", Palmer replies

"Ok see you tonight", Ziva says hanging up

Ziva turns to Tony who is still swearing and looking at the list.

"Tony we have to get going", Ziva says

"Ok Zi. I can tell you one thing when I get a hold of Vance he is getting a kick up the butt from me", Tony grumbles

Ziva chuckles.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><em>On the Plane…<em>

* * *

><p>"Agent Jackson this is Tony DiNozzo. We have a green light", Tony says<p>

"Arrival?" Agent Jackson asks

"22.00", Tony replies

"Ok. I'll have everyone ready. See you soon Agent DiNozzo", Agent Jackson says

Once Tony hangs up he dials another number.

"Hey Cynthia this is Agent DiNozzo. I need you to meet me at NCIS at 22.00. It is very important", Tony says

"Of course Agent DiNozzo. Will you explain when I get there?" she asks

"Of course. See you there", Tony says

Tony quickly hangs up and turns to Ziva

"This is going to be interesting. We have a lot of problems to fix and only a little bit of time to fix everything", Tony says

"We will get through it. Like we always do", Ziva says kissing his lips

"I hope you are right", Tony says

* * *

><p><em>Paris…<em>

* * *

><p>"Abby you have to stop bouncing around", Tim says as they waiting for Ziva and Tony's plane to land<p>

"I can't help it. I'm so excited. We are going to be together again. I can't wait", Abby says excitedly

Tim laughs, "Yes I can't wait either"

"Agent McGee, Mrs McGee follow me please", the Israeli says

"Here we go", Tim says wrapping an arm around Abby's waist

They are both escorted onto the plane.

"ZIVA", Abby yells running into Ziva and hugging her tightly

"Abby I have missed you", Ziva says laughing and hugging Abby back tightly

"I have missed you too…TONY", Abby yells letting go of Ziva and dashing over to a wheelchair bound Tony

"I have missed you too Abby", Tony says laughing

Tim goes over and hugs Ziva tightly and then does the same with Tony. Once the plane takes off the talking starts.

"So what are the problems?" Tim asks

Tony glares at Tim and Abby before putting the huge list down on the table.

"That much?" Abby asks

"Yes. Now do you two know anything about the lab being in lock down or the computers in the main bullpen not working?" Tony asks glaring at the pair

"I think we can fix those two problems", Tim says nervously

"You bet you two will", Tony says

"What other problems?" Abby asks changing the subject

"Well besides the fact that a body is missing along with one of the trucks and one of the cars. And the fact that they are all two months behind on the lab work. Things are just peachy", Tony says sarcastically

"Really?" Abby and Tim asks

"Of course. We have a lot of work to do. I have just got word from Tobis. Sec Nav will be at NCIS at 010.00. So we have a lot of work to do and little time to do it. It will take all of us", Tony explains putting out his hand

"Well I'm for one I'm in", Tim says placing his hand on Tony's

"I'm in also. Let's show everyone what we can do", Abby says placing her hand on top of Tim's

"I'm defiantly in. Let's kick some butt", Ziva says

Everyone laughs. To them it felt good to be together again.

* * *

><p><em>NCIS<em>

_22.00_

* * *

><p>Tony, Ziva, Tim and Abby got out of their cars at NCIS to find everyone waiting for them. They were all welcomed back with handshakes and hugs. Soon they were all in the bullpen waiting for instructions.<p>

"Ok everyone. We are here because Sec Nav will be here in less then 12 hours", Tony announces

Murmurs run through the crowd.

"Now I have some news. Agent Gibbs and Dr Mallard will be returning in the morning along with Director Jenny Shepherd, Special Agent Caitlyn Todd and Officer Ari Haswari", Tony announces

Gasps and cries of shock.

"Listen Ari has been proven innocent of his crimes. He will be treated like nothing has happened. If anyone has a problem with this come and talk to me", Tony says

Everyone nods and Tony continues

"We have a list of problems that need to be fixed. Agent McGee will be fixing it so it is linked to all the plasmas. Please tick of the problem you have fixed so we don't do it twice", Tony says

Everyone chuckles.

"Agent Jackson's team I need you to head up the search for a body that has gone missing. Ziva I need you to take a team and go to storage. Apparently several files have gone missing along with the evidence. So that needs to be taken care of. Abby I need you to go down to your lab and unlock it and start process the two months of evidence. Palmer I need you to go down to autopsy. It is a complete mess from what I'm looking at. Tim I need you to fix these computers, also weep to agency for bugs especially in the director's office . Everyone else can you please take care of the list. I will be in MTAC and I'll be doing paper work and apologizing in the Director or the FBI and Homeland security. And all local police departments", Tony says

Everyone chuckles when he says this. That is a job that no one wants to do.

"Ok everyone let's get cracking. We haven't got a lot of time and we have to make it count", Tony says dismissing everyone, "Agent Carter can you please find someone to fix the security cameras"

"Of course sir", he replies

Everyone quickly runs off all excepting the challenge of getting everything right before Sec Nav arrives.

Tim walks over to his desk and has the computers up in running in minutes. When he realizes the phones are not working he pulls out his mobile.

"This is Agent McGee I need two desks bought to the main bullpen immediately", Tim orders

He quickly hangs up and goes to do a bug sweep as he instructs Agent Dickson to fix the phone lines immediately. This was going to be a long night…

* * *

><p><em>Morning…<em>

* * *

><p>Gibbs, Jenny, Kate, Ari, Ducky, Mike and Fornell are waiting at the airport for Sec Nav to arrive. As the others greet Sev Nav, Fornell answers his phone as it begins to ring.<p>

"Fornell", he barks

"Hey Tobis what a way to greet a person", Tony says

"Sorry didn't get much sleep last night", Fornell replies

"Don't worry. We all didn't last night. When will we be expecting you all?" Tony asks

"In about 40 minutes give or take", Fornell says

The others were all watching him now confused all expect Mike.

"Ok see you all then", Tony says

"Will do", Fornell says hanging up

"Agent Fornell", Sec Nav says shaking his hand

"Mr Secretary. Let's get you to NCIS", Fornell says leading them all to the car

"What is going on?" Gibbs asks him in a whisperer

"Nothing. Let's get going", Fornell says cheerfully

Gibbs, Jenny, Kate, Ari and Ducky were all looking at him with confused expressions. Why would he be so happy with all that is going on?

* * *

><p><em>NCIS<em>

* * *

><p>Once everyone is out of the car Fornell lead's them all inside where they are meet by Agent Charlie Johnson.<p>

"Hey Charlie welcome back", Fornell says

"Thanks Agent Fornell it's good to be back", Charlie replies

"Where can I find…", Fornell lets it hang

"Someone will be down in a minute to show you all around", Charlie say

"Thanks Charlie", Fornell says turning back to the group

"What's going on? Everyone is meant to be gone", Jenny asks

Fornell laughs, "That is for me to know and for you to find out"

"Which one is coming down?" Mike asks not confused at all

"Don't know. Probably the one that is not as busy as the rest", Fornell replies

That's when they here the elevator and the sound of heels on a tile floor.

"Agent Johnson can you please send this off for me", a very familiar female voice says

"Ziva welcome home", Fornell says smiling

Ziva turns to them all smiling and that's when they all notice her very pregnant belly.

"It's good to be home. Your looking well Tobis", Ziva says giving him a hug

"You're looking good too. Pregnancy suits you", Fornell says returning the hug

Ziva laughs, "You should be near me first thing after I have woken up"

"Not nice?" Fornell asks smiling

"Not at all", Ziva replies

Everyone else jaws had dropped to the ground at seeing Ziva again. Ziva looks at them with a cold expression on her face. They couldn't tell if she was happy to see them or not.

"Mr Secretary I'm Ziva David daughter of Eli David Director of Mossad", Ziva says reaching out her hand

"Pleasure to meet you Officer David. I take it that you will be showing us around?" he asks

"Yes sir. If you all would like to follow me. I have to head to storage first I hope you don't mind?" Ziva asks

"Not at all", Sec Nav says

They all follow her quickly as soon as they step foot in the storage area they are meet will about 10 agents and 5 Israeli officers doing checks.

"What have you got for me?" Ziva asks loudly

"We have found 2 files missing but we have just found them. But case file and evidence 1546700 is missing", the officer says looking scared

Ziva looks at him sharply as he says the number.

"Give me that", she snaps

She reads it over for a minute.

"Ok keep looking for it. And call me if anything shows up", Ziva orders

"Yes ma'am", they all reply

"Follow me", Ziva says

They all follow her out and to the elevator. Ziva hits the basement number and they are on their way.

"What is so important about that file?" Jenny asks

"I'll tell you about it later", Ziva replies shortly

They quickly follow Ziva out and into Autopsy. Ducky was shocked by what he saw. Yesterday when he was here this place was a mess. Now it was neat and tidy.

"Jimmy I have that report for you", Ziva says as Palmer enters the room

This shocks the team again. They thought he was on the run too.

"Thanks Ziva. I have these that…", Palmer says handing

"I will take those up for you", Ziva says, "Keep up the good work"

"Will do", Palmer says heading back into the storage room

Sec Nav was very impressed by what he was seeing. But he couldn't help but wonder who was behind all of this?

Ziva then leads them to the elevator again and onto the main floor. They got out to see the floor all in action. The other thing they noticed was that all the computers were now working.

They all looked at the main bullpen and noticed the McGee was there standing up talking on the phone.

"This is Special Agent Timothy McGee with NCIS I understand you have a car the belongs to us", McGee says

After a couple of minutes conversation is over.

"I found the car", McGee announces to the floor

"We found the body", Agent Jackson calls

"Where?" Tim calls back

The agent quickly replies.

"Ok. Take your team and go process the scene. I'll have Palmer meet you at the scene", Tim says

"Will do", the agent replies

Tim quickly picks up the phone. First they hear him talk to Palmer then to someone else.

"Yes we have found the body", Tim says into the phone, "It should be here within the hour I have sent Palmer to collect the body. Agent Jackson and his team are processing the scene"

Tim listens for a minute then looks at them.

"Yes they are here. Ok. Will do", Tim says hanging up

Tim then turns to them all and smiles.

"Tim I have a report for you", Ziva says hanging him a file

Tim looks at her then at the file.

"Are you serious?" Tim asks her

"Yes I am", Ziva says looking at Gibbs again

"Ok. We will deal with this later", Tim says placing the file on his desk and turning to the others

"Mr Secretary it is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Agent Timothy McGee", Tim says shaking Sec Nav's hand

"It nice to meet you agent McGee are you responsible for all this?" Sec Nav asks

"No sir. We will get to that in a minute. I have a few reports to get out", Tim asks

"Of course", he replies

Tim turns to Fornell, "I have that report for you"

"Thanks. Who knew that writing that was so hard?" Fornell asks taking the report from Tim's hand

That's when Kate and Ari sure the two extra desks with their names on it.

"What are these?" Kate asks

"Your desks", Tim says

"But how did you now that they will be here?" Gibbs asks

"I have my sources", Tim says

"Timmy!" a very familiar voice exclaims

Tim and Ziva look up to see Abby walking towards them with files in her hands.

"Hey Abs", Tim says taking her into his arms

"I have those reports", Abby says handing files to Ziva

"How far behind are we now?" Ziva asks

"About two weeks. I have my baby's running all night", Abby replies smiling

"You are amazing", Tim says kissing her forehead

Ducky and Kate gasp.

"Mrs McGee you looking lovely today", Fornell says

Abby laughs, "Your quite the charmer"

"Wait to you see what she is like in a few hours after not drinking any Caf Pow", Tim says chuckles

Abby hits him, "That is not funny Timmy"

"It is and you know it", Tim replies

Abby sighs, "I guess your right"

Gibbs was about to say something but was interrupted.

"Mr Secretary, Agent Gibbs, Agent Todd, Director Shepherd, Officer Haswari and Doctor Mallard please follow me I'll take you to who is in charge", Cynthia says from behind them

They all nod and follow her up the stairs. Ziva, McGee, Palmer and Abby were acting like they were not there. They had know clue who they were about to meet. They were all in for the shock of their lives…


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter .13.**

* * *

><p>They all followed Cynthia up the stairs and into MTAC.<p>

"I don't care how busy you are we need that report", a very familiar male voice says

Gibbs and the others quickly turn and see Tony sitting down with files on his lap. They couldn't see that he was in a wheelchair.

"Agent DiNozzo we are too busy", the Agent on scene says

"I don't care. Agent Donavan I want that report on my desk within the hour. That is an order. Do I make myself clear?", Tony orders

The agent on scene stiffens.

"Yes sir. The report will be on your desk within the hour", Agent Donavan says

Tony signals to the techs and the screen quickly goes blank.

"Sir Sec Nav, Agent Gibbs, Director Shepherd, Agent Todd, Officer Haswari, Dr Mallard and Agent Fornell are here", Cynthia says

"Thank you Cynthia. I'll take it from here", Tony says as he moves himself to be in front of them.

Gibbs and the others suppress a gasp at seeing Tony in a wheelchair. What the hell happened in their absence?

"Tony it is good to see you", Fornell says shaking Tony's hand

"It is good to see you too Tobis", Tony replies

"Keeping out of trouble?" Fornell asks

Tony laughs, "Trying"

"How's your morning gone?" Fornell asks

"Busy. You wouldn't believe the problems I have been fixing all morning", Tony replies

Fornell grins, "I would after all I sent you the list"

"Yeah by the why thanks for that", Tony says glaring

"Not a problem", Fornell says grinning

Tony sighs then turns to the secretary.

"Mr Secretary it is good to see you", Tony says putting out his hand

"It is good to see you alive Agent DiNozzo", Sec Nav says shaking his hand

"It is good to be alive. Why don't we take this conversation to the directors office that I'm using?" Tony suggests

"Good idea Agent DiNozzo we have much to discuss", Sec Nav replies

"Follow me then", Tony says

Tony quickly wheels himself out but before he could lead them to the office.

"Tony we need you down here", McGee calls

"Excuse me", Tony says to them

They all follow Tony to the elevator and down onto the floor.

"What have you got for me?" Tony asks

"We have a body", Ziva replies

"Where?" Tony asks

"Norfolk", Tim replies

"Ok. Agent McGee call Agent Carters team and get them on scene. Also call Palmer from where he is and send him to Norfolk. Ziva get on to Norfolk PD and tell them to lock down the crime scene to our guys get there", Tony orders

"On it boss", they both say

"Oh Ziva Agent Donavan from the FBI should be here within the hour. With the evidence and the reports from the Townsend case", Tony says, "Let me know when he arrives"

"Yes Tony. I should tell you one of the case files is still missing and we can't seem to find it", Ziva replies

"What case file?" Tony asks

"1546700", Ziva replies looking him in the eye

Tony closes his eyes for a second then opens them.

"Find that case fill. Do what you have too but find it", Tony orders

"On it", Ziva says walking away

"Tony, Abby wanted me to tell you we are down to a two week back up with evidence", Tim tells him

"Good work. Tell her to put a caf pow on my tab", Tony says wheeling himself back towards the elevator

"Will do", Tim replies

Sec Nav was impressed with what he was seeing. To him it looked liked Agent DiNozzo had taken change of the whole agency. Gibbs and the others couldn't believe what they were seeing. Gibbs couldn't have been prouder of Tony. He just hoped that Tony would forgive him.

Tony lead them into the office and wheeled himself behind the desk.

"What can I do for you Mr Secretary?" Tony asks

"To my understanding you have taken charge of the agency. Is that correct?" Sec Nav asks

"Yes sir. Everything seems to be running smoothly again", Tony answers

"Also to my understanding Vance fired you isn't that correct?" he asks

"Yes sir. It was because I would be stuck in this wheelchair for quite a while", Tony replies

That made Gibbs feel really guilty. Why the hell did he leave?

"Do you know how they found Ms Shepherd?" Sec Nav asks

"Yes sir I do", Tony replies

That surprised all of them. How did Tony know all of this?

"By what I have seen today I can see that you have gotten the agency back on track", he says

"Yes sir", Tony replies

"How long have you been back?" Sec Nav asks

"About 16 hours. Give or take an hour", Tony replies

That shocked them all again. How on earth did he fix all these problems in such an short amount of time.

"Now I feel that Ms Shepherd is not ready to return to as director of this agency yet", Sec Nav says

"Where are you going with this sir?" Tony asks

"What would you say to being the Director of NCIS?" Sec Nav asks

"I would say yes. But only if it is till Ms Shepherd is ready to return to the post", Tony says

"That sounds responsible. Deal. Welcome back Director DiNozzo", Sec Nav says

"It is good to be back sir", Tony replies, "If you don't mind I feel that Ms Shepherd should start as an agent then move back up to the directors chair"

"That is a good idea. Very well. But where will you put her?" Sec Nav asks

"It Agent Gibbs team. Officer David can't leave the building because of her pregnancy. I feel Ms Shepherd can take her place", Tony says

"Very well. I will trust your judgment. After all you have turned this agency around", Sec Nav replies

"Ok sir", Tony says

"I better be going. Will all of you see me out?", Sec Nav asks Gibbs and the others

"Of course", Gibbs replies glancing at Tony

They were all thinking the same thing what happening to change Tony's personality?

"Have a good day Director DiNozzo", Sec Nav says

"You too Mr Secretary", Tony replies looking at the reports in front of him

They all quickly follow the Secretary out. After this they were all determined to talk to Ziva, Abby, Palmer, McGee and Tony and thing out what has happened…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter .14.**

* * *

><p>Gibbs and the others lead the secretary out of NCIS and into his limo. As soon as they were done they made their way back up into the main bullpen. They attended to talk to McGee or Ziva but Cynthia stops them before they get a chance and leads them into a conference room saying that everyone will hopefully be here soon. She quickly leaves and they are all left alone with their thoughts.<p>

"What's going on? When has Tony acted so mature?" Kate asks

"They all seem to be getting along better", Ducky commented

"I wonder why Tony is in a wheelchair", Jenny says

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't of left none of this would have happened", Gibbs says putting his face in his hands

No one makes a comment because they are all blaming themselves as well. They were in the conference room for two hours when Fornell joins them.

"Hey everyone", he says cheerfully taking a seat at the table

"What are you so happy about?" Ari asks him

"Because Tony, Ziva, Abby, Tim and Jimmy are nearly done and they should be here within the hour", Fornell replies

"Why are you calling them by their first names?" Gibbs asks

"That is a long story and will have to wait to everyone gets here", Fornell replies

"Everyone hates us. They didn't even talk to us when we arrived", Kate says

"They don't hate you", Fornell replies

"Yes they do", Jenny says

Fornell sighs and shakes his head. He really hopes that everyone is done with their business soon. Gibbs, Jenny, Ducky, Kate and Ari needed a good talking too. He can see in all of their faces that they are blaming themselves. Only Tony and the others could ease their guilt.

40 minutes later the door opens and a bouncing and cheerful Abby comes in.

"Hey everyone. It has been a long time", she says cheerfully

They all look at her shocked this is the complete opposite of how she acted hours ago.

"Gibbs", she squealed launching herself at him and hugging him tightly

Fornell smiles. He knew it had killed Abby not to be able to hug him when he first came in.

Abby lets go of Gibbs and launches herself at Kate.

"Thank god your alive Kate. We have all missed you", Abby say hugging her tightly

Kate was to shocked to speak. Abby lets her go and goes and hugs Jenny tightly.

"Thank god Gibbs rescued you. I don't know what we would have done if Vance was left in charge", Abby says spitting Vance's name

Abby lets Jenny go and turns to Ari and looks him over.

"Welcome to NCIS Ari", she says

"Thank you Miss Sciuto", Ari replies

"That is not my name but I'll let it go for now", Abby says taking her seat

"What do you mean that's not your name?" Jenny asks

"It means I'm married now. But I will tell you when the others arrives", Abby says

"Why are you acting like this?" Gibbs asks

"Like what?" Abby asks confused

"Like happy to see us", Kate says

Abby frowns, "I am happy to see you. Very happy"

"But what was all of that before?" Ducky asks

"All of us had to act professional because of Sec Nav. All of us couldn't just pounce on you. What would that have looked like?" she asks

They all admit she had a point.

"Trust me it all killed us to act like that towards all of you. But it had to be done", Abby says looking them all in the eye

They didn't say anything to what she just said they couldn't believe it. Just then the door opens again and Palmer walks in hold a De-Caf Pow.

"Here you go Abby", he says handing her the drink

"Thank you Jimmy", Abby replies smiling

"Hey everyone. It is good to see you all again", Palmer says taking a seat

They try to smile but fail miserably. Palmer frowns but doesn't comment. 3 minutes later the door opens again to reveal Ziva.

"Hey everyone", she says smiling, "Gibbs it is good to see you"

Ziva quickly hugs all of them then she turns to Ari. She smacks him on the back of the head.

"What was that for?" he asks even though he knew he deserved it

"For making me think I killed you", she says walking to a chair at the head of the table and sitting down with a sigh

Palmer chuckles, "I'm surprised you haven't sat down sooner"

Ziva surprises them all and sticks her tongue at him.

Abby and Palmer both laugh.

"Just you wait Abby. You'll be as big as me in a couple of months", Ziva says

Gibbs and them gasped they couldn't believe Abby was pregnant.

"You're pregnant?" Gibbs asks

"Yes. I'm just three months along. And Ziva I will not be that big you're the one having twins", Abby says scowling

Gibbs and the others gasp again.

"I maybe having twins. But your temper will get the better of you", Ziva replies

"Ha I heard you throw a knife at Tony's head. I don't think we'll have to worry about me temper", Abby says

That confused them. Why would Ziva throw a knife at Tony's head? Before they could ask the door opens again to find McGee walking through the doors.

"Hey. It is good to see everyone again", he says looking at everyone with a smile on his face

Tim walks to Abby and gives her a kiss on the lips. Gibbs and the others gasp.

"Everyone I would like to introduce my husband Timothy McGee", Abby says smiling

"Your married?" Jenny asks

They both nod

"What happened to rule number 12?" Gibbs asks

That causes Abby, Tim, Jimmy, Fornell, Mike and Ziva to laugh. What to they find out Ziva and Tony's little secret.

"Jethro rule number 12 went out the window ages ago", Mike says chuckling

"What does that mean?" Gibbs asks

"You'll find out", Ziva replies smiling placing a hand on her belly

That's when Kate and Jenny spotted her wedding rings. They suppress a gasp. When did Ziva get married? And who too?

That's when Tony entered the room pushed himself in the wheelchair.

"Agent Jackson is going to being us pizza it should be here soon", Tony says

"Good I'm staving", Tim says

"I know Tim so am I. You wouldn't believe the crap I have put up with today", Tony says placing himself at the head of the table

Gibbs and the others were shocked at how close them seemed to be.

"It is good to see everyone. I'm sorry I could say that early", Tony says

They just nod and Tony frowns and looks at them all for a minute before understanding comes over his face.

"You blame yourselves for me being in a wheelchair", Tony states looking at them all

They don't say anything but their faces show it all. Tony and the others sigh this is going to be a long afternoon…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll do my best to update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	17. Chapter 15

****Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait I have been very sick for the last couple of weeks. Thanks to those who have been patient with me. Here is another chapter for all of my faithful readers****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .15.<strong>

Tony's sighs this is going to be a long afternoon and his leg was killing him. His painkillers had worn off.

"Tony when was the last time you took your pain killers?" Tim asks noticing his friends' discomfort

Gibbs and the others all turn towards them looking worried.

"Guess it has been a while", Tony confesses

"I'll go and get your pills", Tim says getting out of his chair

"I'll get some water", Palmer says following Tim out

"Tony what on earth possessed you not to take your pills?" Ziva asks him

"I have been in MTAC all day. From one conference call to the next I didn't have time", Tony answers

Ziva sighs and shakes her head. A couple of minutes later Tim and Jimmy are back with a bottle of water and pills.

"Here you go Tony if we have to go over everything that has happened you need to be pain free", Tim says passing the pills to him

"Thanks Tim", Tony says quickly taking the pills

"Ok. Now that is done. We have to tell you what happened why you were away. And that it is not your fault Tony is in a wheelchair", Ziva says

"It is. If I hadn't of left…", Gibbs starts

"Stop it. It wasn't your fault", Tony says firmly

"But…", Gibbs starts

"All of you need to hear what happened when you left", Tony says looking at Ziva, Abby, Tim, Jimmy and Fornell

"Well the first thing that happened was Tony saved my life", Fornell says

"How?" Kate asks

"It was a week after Gibbs and Ducky left. The FBI was in a shoot out and we called for back up but it was too far away. Next thing we know Tony, Ziva and Tim were taking out the bad guys", Fornell says grinning at the three

"We heard on the radio that Fornell was in a bit of trouble. So we decided it assist", Tony says

"I hacked into the CCTV cameras and got where and how many gun men the FBI where facing", Abby adds

"They all worked together but it was Tony we saved my life when a gun man snuck up behind me. Tony shot the guy and saved my life", Fornell says

Gibbs and the others all looked at Tony in shock. Tony actually managed to take charge and help the FBI out of a very deadly situation.

Tony shrugs, "It was nothing"

Kate's jaw nearly drops in shock. Where is the Tony that would brag about everything?

Ziva laughs, "Sure it was nothing. We were in a cross fire and you noticed the guy about to take a shot at Tobis. That is a big achievement my little hairy butt"

"It was nothing sweetcheeks", Tony says smiling at her

"What is going on between you two?" Kate asks

"Sure we tell them?" Tony asks her

"Maybe. Do you think they can handle it?" Ziva replies

"There tough they can handle it. The trick is we can't run", Tony replies

Abby, Tim, Jimmy, Tobis and Mike were trying not to laugh as the two play back and forward. This is going to be good.

"True. May…", Ziva doesn't get a chance to finish

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Gibbs demands

"Fine spoil are fun", Ziva says

"Gibbs Ziva and I have been keeping a secret from you for years", Tony says

"What is it?" Gibbs asks

"We are married", Ziva says

"YOUR WHAT?" Gibbs shouts

Tim, Abby, Mike, Fornell, Jimmy, Ziva and Tony laugh.

"You owe me 50 bucks", Fornell says to Tim

Tim sighs and takes out his wallet and hands Fornell a 50.

"Jethro you have to calm down. Rule 12 went out the window years ago", Mike says chuckling

"How long?" Gibbs asks Tony

"9 years this past August", Tony replies

"So you two knew each other before Ziva joined us?" Ducky asks

"Yes. Trust me it has been a challenge to hide our relationship from everyone", Tony replies

"Ziva why didn't you tell me?" Ari asks

"Because we didn't at the time want to compromise ourselves. The only one that knew was father", Ziva replies

"Why didn't you tell me Tony?" Gibbs asks with a sigh, "What don't answer that. I know I have given you no reason to trust me"

Tony and the others share a look.

"I think it is time for you all to learn what has happened in you absence", Tony says with a sigh running a hand through his hair revealing a scar on the top of his temple

Gibbs was beginning to really worry about what had happened since he left. Tim, Abby, Ziva, Tony, Jimmy and Fornell look grim. Something really bad must have happened. What had made the team leave? What happened too Tony? What had made them all look so grim?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll try to update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	18. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait I have been very sick. I hope you all enjoy this chapter:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .16.<strong>

* * *

><p>"After you left we were basically a mess. We didn't know what to do", Tim says<p>

"So I decided that everyone would come to Ziva's and my's place. That's when we told them that we were married the next two weeks went by really fast. We only had two cases. I was on the phone driving home talking to Ziva when everything went black. I don't remember what happened", Tony explains and he signs something to Ziva, Tim, Abby and Palmer.

Gibbs and the others all give him a concerned look. Gibbs can recognise sigh language when he sure it. But Tony was too fast so he didn't catch what he said.

"I was on the phone and I heard the crash after Tony wouldn't answer me I called in the rest of the team", Ziva replies

"I traced Tony's phone and Tim, Jimmy and I speed to the scene", Abby says

"We arrived in a matter of minutes. And we all saw a horrific sight Tony's car was slammed into a tree on the drivers side and the damage done to the car was horrific. It was like a train run over it. I told Abby to call an ambulance. While Jimmy and I run to Tony", McGee explains

Gibbs and the others were all scared when they said the damage done was horrific.

"Tony had blood covering and his left leg was trapped but he still had a pulse it was slow but there. It was a miracle he was still alive. I immediately tried to stabilise as best I can", Jimmy says

"I told Abby to take pictures of the scene. While I went to flag down the Ambulance and the fire fighters. It took them 3 hours to cut Tony from the wreckage. The ambos said with his injuries he had only a small chance that he would make it to the hospital. Palmer went with Tony as Abby and I went and told Ziva what had happened. Basically she was a mess. We quickly got her to the hospital but the doctors wouldn't tell us anything. So we settled down for a long wait. We tried to call you multiple times but you didn't pick up", Tim explains

Gibbs immediately felt guilty. If he had his phone he would have been back in a heartbeat.

"After many hours of waiting. The doctor came for as and told us Tony had 4 broken ribs, one punctured his lung, a broken arm, internal bleeding, which they were able to fix, a severally broken left leg, his left knee was shattered, his left hip was broken in two places and his ankle was broken. He also had a small crack in his skull that goes his brain to bleed", Ziva says as a tear runs down her cheek

Gibbs and the others froze. That was bad. Really bad. How did Tony survive it?

"Sw…sweet…cheeks I'm ok. I'm…here now", Tony manages to get out his brain injury at it's work

Ziva quickly takes his hand squeezing it hard.

"What happened after that? And how are you now Tony?" Gibbs chokes out

Tony signals Abby to explain.

"We were told at the time that they were able to fix and set his broken leg, they had placed pins in his hip and they were able to set his knee with screws and plates. Tony will be in a wheelchair for the next couple of months, then on crutches for months after that. It will be over a year before he can return to work. Probably more. Giving what else has happened. It was the brain bleed that caused the doctors more concern. They had to operate to stop the bleed. The problem is they didn't know if he would wake up and until he did they didn't know if there had been any damage done to his brain", Abby explains

"We were then told Tony was in the ICU and that's where we spent most of our time", Palmer says

"Was there any brain damage?" Ducky asks looking concerned at Tony

"Yes", Tony whispers

"Go on with your story", Ari says

"Ziva took time off work and stayed by Tony's bedside begging him to wake up. People visited and stayed for a while. Tobias was one, your father Gibbs was another. Mike also came up once and spent some time. Half of NCIS took turns being with Ziva at Tony's bedside", Palmer explains

Jenny was overwhelmed by what half of NCIS did for her agents.

"Did they ever catch the guy?" Gibbs growls

He was in protective mode. Someone had hurt his family and he didn't take it lying down.

Tim, Abby, Jimmy, Tobias, and Mike looked at Tony in silent question. Tony just shook his head.

"They didn't catch them. Not from the lack of trying", Tobias says

"On with the story. A week after Tony was in a coma. Ziva found out she was pregnant and everyone doubled their shifts on watching Tony and her too. In was 5 weeks after the accident before Tony finally woke up. Tony woke Ziva up by touching her. Ziva found out he couldn't speak and rushed to get a doctor. While the doctor was looking at Tony she rang me and got me to tell everyone that Tony was awake. The doctor told Ziva the Tony couldn't speak because of the brain injury but he would get it back in time", Tim explains

"Tony can talk now though. We heard him", Kate says

"Yes. But at times he still can't and he takes a while to get words out. So Abby taught him to sign and Tim bought over a writing board. We all learnt sign to help Tony so he didn't have to write all the time or try to speak when he couldn't or stressed", Fornell explains

"Tony, Ducky and I know sign. If you can't speak you can sign to us", Gibbs says gently

'Ok' Tony signs smiling

"Two weeks after Tony woke up Vance came to him. He basically fired Tony on the spot because we would be back for a while", Abby says

Gibbs growls, "That is no reason to fire someone"

'Trust me. We know. Listen' Tony signs to him

Gibbs nods his head and settles down.

"Tony was quick to inform them. They all stormed into NCIS and up to the balcony were Vance was. Everyone was in the building at the time including me. We all turned to stare at them. By the looks on their faces it was not going to be pretty. Ziva yelled at Vance the whole building heard Vance had fired Tony. Abby, Tim and Jimmy were quick to yell at him as well. After a few words Ziva quit on spot and stormed out of NCIS. Vance then had the nerve to try and promote Tim", Fornell explains

"What do you mean tired?" Jenny asks

"It means I would rather be Tony's senior field agent then a lead agent. I told him he could take his promotion and go to hell and that I quit too", Tim says fiercely

Gibbs was surprised he had never heard of McGee ever standing up for himself or others that way.

"Abby was next to quit. Vance grabbed Abby's arm not letting her quit. Abby didn't like that and she punched him right in the nose and she threatened him and told him when Gibbs finds out what had happened that he was a dead man", Fornell says grinning at the her

"I will kill him no one hurts my family", Gibbs growls

"Who taught you self-defence Abby?" Kate asks

"Tony did after my assistant nearly killed me", Abby replies

"Anyway after they left the agents that were loyal to Tony quit on spot and walked out the building", Fornell says grinning at the memory

Gibbs, Jenny and the others couldn't believe how loyal everyone was to Tony to go so far for him.

"A week before this there was an attempt on Tony's life. But the agents that were with Tony were quick to act and shot the guy before he could do any harm. So after we quit we decided we needed to go into hiding. Tony and Ziva were going to Israel, her father was giving them protection. Tim and Abby were going to Paris for a long honeymoon. They would get married first then leave. Jimmy decided to go and work far away from DC and finish his doctorate", Fornell explains

Gibbs was silently fuming how dare someone try to kill Tony when he couldn't protect himself. He would have to thank the agents that saved Tony's life after they were done. Gibbs hate to think what else had happened since they had been gone…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll do me best to udate as soon as possible:)<strong>

**Now I am facing a few surgeries so there might be a delay between chapters. Please be painent with me. I will not give up on my stories.**


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter .17.**

* * *

><p>'Gibbs calm down', Tony signs grabbing Gibbs attention<p>

"I can't Tony someone hurt you", Gibbs says, "And I wasn't there to help"

'It would have happened anyway. Let it go. I don't blame you', Tony signs calming Gibbs a bit

"Tell us what else happened", Jenny says

"Ok. Tony and I were put into the protection of Mossad. Dad made sure that we were protected. But a month after we left Tony was attacked", Ziva says

"I was on the laptop with Tony going over what he had missed in the last month. As well as how the search into finding you was going. Suddenly we hear a gun shot. Tony quickly wheels himself away from the computer and grabs a gun. He then dial Mossad for help", Tobias says

"I managed to get through to Director David and told him what was happening. He immediately sent help that would be at my location in a matter of seconds", Tony says

"But that was not quick enough", Ziva says

Gibbs had a feeling of dread coming over him.

"I heard a noise outside my door. I didn't hesitate I fired three shots through the door. Killing the person instantly", Tony says, "I went to check on the guy, when another jumps out. I quickly shot him in the heart killing him instantly"

Gibbs was feeling pride in his agent. He was out numbered and disabled and he still managed to take down two trained guns.

"That was when myself and my father and Mossad showed up. They cleaned up the mess. And my father thought it was best to move us to a safe house", Ziva says taking over for Tony

"Did anyone target you and Tim?" Gibbs asks Abby

"No. We used different names. They couldn't track us", Abby replies

"Now about two weeks after the attempt on Tony's life there was another. Tony was being transported from Mossad to the safe house when his car was once again driven off the road. Lucky no one was seriously hurt. Only Tony's hip was knocked out of place. They had to re-set it and he will be in the wheelchair longer but that was about it", Ziva says

"Tony I really am sorry I put you through all of this. I should have been there", Gibbs apologies again

"Don't worry. You were doing something more important", Tony says looking at Jenny

"About two weeks after to accident. I finally was able to trace you to a hospital in Morocco. You tried to call our old numbers. That's how I managed to trace you", Fornell says grinning

"You had us worried Anthony when we didn't get through to you", Ducky says

"Sorry to worry you. But we couldn't use our old numbers because that would lead Vance right too us", Tim says answering for Tony

"We thought it was a good chance that it was you. So I talked to my father. And he sent agents to Morocco to watch over you", Ziva tells them, "A few days later I got a call telling my about Jenny and another woman that was with you. I showed Tony the picture and he recognised her straight away"

"It was Kate", Tony says

"That must have given you quite the shock", Kate says chuckling

They all laugh.

"You bet you did", Tony says smiling

"Several hours later a got a phone call from the same officer telling me an unknown man had made his way into your room", Ziva says looking pointy at Ari

Ari just chuckles

"It about gave me a heart attack when your picture appeared on the scene. You have a lot of explaining to do", Ziva says

"All of you do", Tony says looking at them all

"Now the officer also told me he and his team meets caught a man that was sent to kill Jenny", Ziva says

Gibbs and the others looked shocked.

"Where is he now?" Gibbs growls

"At Mossad in jail. They interrogated him first. And found out Vance had sent him to kill you", Ziva says quickly

"It was a day later when Abby found out she was pregnant", Tim says

"That was the best news I had heard in a while. Except for Jenny finally waking up", Tony says

"A few says ago I learnt you were coming home. Didn't it come to you to tell someone you were coming? You had us all running around trying to get ready for your arrival. So it would be safe for you. Someone already tried to kill you we didn't want them to try again", Fornell says glaring at them, "I then told Tony to get his ass home"

"You shocked me with the list of things that were wrong", Tony says, "I called everyone getting them here last night and we all went to work"

"After that you basically know what happened", Ziva says smiling

All this information shocked them and they sat in silence processing what happened…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Sorry for the long wait. Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>

**I am having 8 teeth removed within the next 30 days. So please be patient with me.**


	20. Chapter 18

****Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait I ended up having ten teeth removed. But now I am back. I hope you all enjoy this chapter:)****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .18.<strong>

* * *

><p>There was silence. For a few minutes.<p>

"I am so sorry I left you all to fed for yourselves", Gibbs apologies

"We don't blame you Gibbs", Abby says getting up and hugging him tightly

"With you back. We will catch Vance and everything will be ok again", Ziva adds

Tony could tell Gibbs was not convinced.

"Gibbs follow me to my…office", Tony says slowly wheeling himself to the door Gibbs follows him

Ziva knows what he is doing says, "Jenny, Kate, Ducky and Ari why don't I show you around the place. Before we head home for the night?"

* * *

><p><em>Director's Office<em>

* * *

><p>'You need to stop blaming yourself', Tony signs<p>

"It is my fault you are in the wheelchair", Gibbs says

'Did you run me of the road?' Tony signs

"No", Gibbs replies

'Then it is not your fault', Tony signs

"But it is if I hadn't of left this wouldn't have happened", Gibb replies

"Then you wouldn't have found Jenny, Kate and Ari. We don't blame you Gibbs", Tony says softly

Gibbs is silent for a few seconds before going over and hugging Tony. Tony hugs him back.

"You're my father Gibbs. My own father didn't even care that I was in the hospital. You are my father for better or for worse", Tony says firmly

"You are my son Tony and I am proud to call you my son", Gibbs replies

"You are going to be the grandfather of my children. I want you to be there in their lives", Tony says

"I will be honoured", Gibbs replies

"Ok enough of the mussy stuff. You fill me in on what has happened to you", Tony says

* * *

><p><em>Bull Pen<em>

* * *

><p>"How does it feel to be pregnant?" Jenny asks Ziva<br>"Amazing. But my mood swings are driving Tony crazy", Ziva says laughing

"I heard you through a knife at his head", Tim says from his desk

"Is that true?" Kate asks

"Yep. But I didn't hit him", Ziva replies

"You always did have a temper", Ari replies shaking his head smiling

"Do you know what you are having?" Jenny asks Ziva

"No. We want it to be a surprise", Ziva replies

"What about you Abby?" Kate asks

"Don't know. We want it to be a surprise too", Abby replies

They all talk for another hour before Tony and Gibbs reappear. Gibbs was smiling and looking a lot better than he did an hour ago.

"You're looking better", Ziva says smiling at Gibbs

"Tony and I talked it out. I am feeling a lot better. Tony says I will be a grandfather to your kids that's if you approve?" Gibbs asks

"Yes that is fine. What do you say we go home?" Ziva asks

"Do you all want to stay at our house tonight?" Tony asks Gibbs, Jenny, Kate, Ari, Mike, Fornell, Abby, Tim and Jimmy

"Are you sure there is enough room?" Kate asks

Tim laughs, "You haven't seen their house"

They all quickly get in there cars and head home. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day…

* * *

><p><em>Unknown Location<em>

* * *

><p>Vance couldn't believe Gibbs was back. Now he was a wanted man. This was not good. All his plans were out the window. All because of Tony DiNozzo…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Sorry for the short chapter. I promise to try and make the next one longer. Please review:)<strong>


	21. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Happy 20th Birthday to me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .19.<strong>

Soon they arrive at Tony and Ziva's house. Jenny, Gibbs, Kate, Ari and Ducky gasp at how big it was. The others all chuckle.

"This place it big", Kate says looking around

"Thanks. It was a gift from Ziva's father", Tony says wheeling himself in

"How many floors is this?" Ducky asks

"3. Tony and I are now on the ground floor. Abby and Tim are on the third floor, Jimmy is on the third floor. Mike you can go on the second floor. 4th door on your right. Tobias second floor too, 5th door on you right. Jenny and Gibbs can go on the third floor, 6th door on your left. Kate and Ari can go on the same floor but 5th door on the right. Ducky on the third floor 6th door on the right", Ziva says directing everyone

Once Tony and herself where alone they begin to talk.

"Is Gibbs excited about being a grandfather?" Ziva asks

"He is ecstatic. Kate and Ari will be the prefect Uncles along with everyone else", Tony replies

"I can't believe they are back. It has been too long", Ziva replies as they lie down in the bed

"It has been too long. They regret it. But they would've found each other if they hadn't left. Vance would of done it anyway", Tony says

"I guess. Why did Ari make it seem I shot him in the head?" Ziva asks tears in her eyes

Tony knew how much this had affected her. Now they will find out.

"I don't know. We must ask them that tomorrow. I still can't get the image out of my mind Kate getting shot", Tony replies

"We definably have to ask", Ziva says

They soon fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Abby and Tim were also talking.<p>

"I want to pinch myself to see if I am really awake. I still remember Kate's death", Abby says as they lie down for the night

"I know. I am sure Tony and Ziva will ask them tomorrow. Tony witnessed Kate's 'death' and Ziva 'killed' Ari. They will want to know what happened", Tim replies

"That's good. I want to be there when they ask. I have a lot of questions", Abby replies

"So do I", Tim says

They lie in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you mind me asking Gibbs to be grandfather to our baby?" Abby asks Tim

"No. I don't think there is a better man for the job. Ask him tomorrow", Tim replies

"I will. Hopefully he will say yes", Abby says snuggling up to Tim

"I bet he will", Tim assures her

* * *

><p>"So they have forgiven us?" Jenny asks as her and Gibbs settles down for bed<p>

"They never blamed us", Gibbs says pulling Jenny to him

"I would if I was them", Jenny replies

"So would I. But they don't. They just want to move on", Gibbs replies

"Did Tony tell you in depth about his injuries?" Jenny asks

"No. All of them seem to be grassing over the fact. Maybe we could ask them tomorrow?" Gibbs asks

"That would be good. I would like to know if there is anything we can do. They have done much for us", Jenny replies

"So we agree we ask them in the morning"

* * *

><p>"They'll have a lot of questions for us Caitlyn", Ari says hugging her to him<p>

"I know. I am surprised they haven't asked yet", Kate replies

"A lot has been going on. They are probably giving us time to adjust before they ask", Ari says

"We do have a lot to explain. First my shooting then yours. I am sure your sister will want to hear that", Kate says

"I know. It was never my attention to cause her pain. But I fear I have done that. Tomorrow we must explain everything", Ari replies

"Everything. No secrets", Kate replies kissing him

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try and make the next on longer. Please review and i'll try and update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	22. Chapter 20

****Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I have been very sick and depressed latly and sick so I haven't felt like writing. I hope you all like this chapter:) ****

********Author's Note 2: My mum has broken her pelvis and a couple of ribs and my nan had another stroke. I am doing my best to keep you all updated and the keep my nan and mum happy.********

****On another note. Happy New Year. I also hope everyone had a Merry Christmas****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .20.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The Next Night…<em>

* * *

><p>It was the next night and they all had a lot of questions. They had all gone to NCIS. After a long day they head home and all gather into the living room to tell their stories.<p>

"How bad are your injuries? When can you get out of that wheelchair?" Gibbs asks Tony

"They are bad enough. I will be in this Wheelchair for at least another 9 months and then crutches for months after that. I will be on desk duty for a while. I don't know if I will ever return to active duty", Tony replies

"I am sorry Tony", Gibbs says

"Don't be. Like I told you it was not your fault. It was Vance's. So don't blame yourself", Tony replies

Gibbs nods his head.

"Kate how did you survive that shooting?" Tim asks

"It was not me who got shot. It was a double of me. Ari had some really nasty people after him and we had been seeing each other for months before the shooting. We fell in love. So we came up with a plan to fake our deaths. The rest is history", Kate replies

"When did the two of your get married?" Ziva asks

"We got married two and a half years ago. I am actually Pregnant", Kate says smiling

"How far along are you?" Abby asks

"I am three months along", Kate replies

"Congratulations. It looks like our children will grow up together", Ziva replies smiling

"Are you excited to become a father Ari?" Tony asks him

"Yes I am excited. But I don't know I will be a good father", Ari replies

"You will do great. Trust me you looked after me when I was a kid", Ziva replies smiling

"Where have you both been living all this time?" Tim asks them

"We have lived in Morocco all this time. I was kidnapped 2 months ago. That's when I meet Jenny", Kate replies

"How did you get to Morocco Jenny?" Tony asks

"I don't know the last thing I remember was talking to Mike and then it all goes blank", Jenny replies, "Next thing I know I am waking up next to Kate in pain. I was their longer then she was. But I was out for most of it"

"Well you took out 4 bad guys but you took heavy firer. I check your pulse but I couldn't find on. So I left before Tony and Ziva arrived", Mike says filling her in on some of the blanks

"We arrived are we both checked you for a pulse but we couldn't find one. That's when Vance turns up. He probably had something to do with your kidnapping", Tony says

"So you got married 9 years ago?" Jenny asks Tony and Ziva

"We got married on the 28th of August", Ziva says

"Why did you get married?" Gibbs asks abby and Tim

"We loved each other and we wanted to get married just in case something happened. We will get married again because I want you to give me away", Abby says to Gibbs

"I will be honoured Abby", Gibbs says hugging her

"Since you won't be able to go back to active duty. I think you should remain Director. I would like to remain a Field Agent. I have missed it after all these years", Jenny says

Tony smiles, "Thanks Jenny but I don't think Sec Nav will go for that"

"I think he will after all you have done for NCIS. We will talk to him about it when he comes back to check on NCIS", Jenny says

"Ok everyone it is late. Lets all go to bed. It has been a big day", Ziva says

Everyone says goodnight and goes to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll try and update as soon as possible:)<strong>

**Author's Note 2: I am probably having major surgrey in the next month. So an update will probably be a bit slow. Sorry and please hang in there with me.**


	23. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: NOT AN UPDATE.**

**I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while. But I have been very sick and so has my mother. And I have been busy looking out for her.**

**I haven't abandoned my stories. I WILL update. I can say now that I am writing the chapters to all of my stories.**

**I will update by the end of August or the beginning of September. After that updates still might not be regular I am still facing major surgery. So all of you please stick with me I will update after August when I can.**

**THANK YOU to all those who have Reviewed, Author Alert, Story Alert, Author Favourite, and Story Favourite. All your reviews really make my day. And it makes my face light up when I get a good review. So thank you.**

**This is my update list please read carefully. This is the order I will update in at the end of August.**

1. Second Chance at Life  
>2. Volturi Queen<p>

3. Vampires, Werewolves, Witches oh my  
>4. New Life, New Pack<br>5. Life Goes On and Worlds Turn Around  
>6. Different Life<br>7. New Life  
>8. Emmett's Revenge?<br>9. My Heart, My Soul, My Life  
>10. Sun Rise<br>11. Alive  
>12. True Mate<br>13. Harry's Army  
>14. Bella's Secrets<br>15. Everything Changes  
>16. Secret Life<br>17. A Long Wait  
>18. Secrets<br>19. Together Again  
>20. Into the Future<br>21. Time Turner  
>22. Bringing them Home<br>23. One Last Breath (Last story in the Letting Go series)

**I hope this all pleases you. I will update them in this order.**

**Thanks you all again for being patient with me. I will Update again in August.**

**I hope everyone is well and thanks once again for the support.**


	24. Author's Note: 3

**Author's Note:**

**My Nan is dying so I will not update stories for a bit longer. I might do one or two in her honour. But I just need to be there for my mum who is losing her mum. **

**So everyone please hang in there I WILL update when I can.**

**Thank you for your support**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


	25. Poll

**POLLS: **

**In the next two weeks I am putting up polls for all stories. To see which ones I should continue first. Each poll will be different with different story names. Some you can only vote once others for four or more. So choice wisely I am taking all your opinions to heart and these polls very seriously. **

**If the story is not chosen. I will continue it at some stage but it will go in the order of the votes.**

**Thank you all**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


End file.
